


Призрак и Тьма

by Vinmar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: И тут неожиданно появляется Персиваль Грейвз. Настоящий Персиваль Грейвз, который валялся где-то тушкой, пока Гриндевальд хозяйничал в городе под его личиной.А что делать Криденсу, у которого сформировался рефлекс на псевдо-Грейвза? Рефлекс эмоциональный, тактильный и... возможно... какой-то еще?Только идти к человеку с тем же лицом. И пытаться от него чего-то добиться. Правда, пока непонятно чего. Но чего-то точно.





	1. Chapter 1

Персиваль Грейвз на своем веку много чего повидал, жизнь его основательно потрепала к сорока годам, и он считал себя хорошим боевым псом. Этаким ротвейлером в прекрасной форме, несмотря на пробивавшуюся седину.

Ротвейлер отлично знал службу, а вот вне ее часто скалил зубы и мог порвать кого угодно, если разозлить. Мог себе позволить: уважаемый потомок одного из первых двенадцати американских мракоборцев, да и сам – великолепный агент, который до сих пор не гнушался «работать в поле».

Коллеги считали его высокомерным сукиным сыном, который плевать хотел на правила и порядки, предпочитал незаконные способы расследования и дознавания законным, но умело скрывал эти неприятные качества перед президентом МАКУСА – впрочем, эту дурищу кто угодно мог обвести вокруг пальца. Тем более что Грейвз был не только ее правой рукой в делах, занимая высокий пост Департамента защиты магического правопорядка, но еще и периодически ее трахал: редко, но незабываемо.

Всё это вкупе позволяло Грейвзу улыбаться сотрудникам МАКУСА  с особенным выражением. Он казался представителем касты не магов, а высших магических сущностей: все о них знают, но в реальности мало кто видел, еще реже кому удалось поговорить и уж совсем единицам – осязать.

Ладно, Персиваль Грейвз страдал некоторым нарциссизмом. Хотя почему страдал – он им откровенно наслаждался.

Поэтому вдвойне неприятно было однажды очнуться от целой смеси заклятий, как гребаной принцесске – от сказочного сна, и обнаружить, что кто-то присвоил себе твое лицо, жил под ним не стесняясь, копируя все привычки, вплоть до удивленно поднятой брови, и натворил, будучи в твоем теле, пропасть разных темных дел.

Отдельную зубную боль вызывало то обстоятельство, что Грейвз совсем ничего не помнил. Вот это выглядело особенно паршиво. Не было долгой битвы между магами, когда перевес склонялся то на одну, то на другую сторону, не было демонстрации редких навыков и концентрации силы – нет, ничего такого, о чем бы позже написали в учебниках по истории, даже ничего такого, что можно с гордостью занести в министерский рапорт.

Просто: шел вечером по улице, услышал шепот, что-то мягко ударило по затылку, звезды в глазах, темнота.

Упал, очнулся, гипс.

Да и нашли его какие-то совсем скромные, рядовые маги. В лицо он их, конечно, знал, имена помнил отлично (хоть и делал вид, что нет), даже кое-что из их биографии мог бы наизусть рассказать – привычку всё подмечать и запоминать никуда не денешь. Но значили они для него не больше, чем капля дождя.

Да они для всей Вселенной значили не больше капли дождя. Грейвз никогда не верил в россказни о том, что каждый человек влияет на историю мира и играет в ней свою роль. Да уж конечно же.

Но вот оказалось, что именно так. Какой-то очкарик в шляпе спас жизнь главы штаба мракоборцев.

Грейвз сразу же попросил Серафину пристроить этого очкарика в ряды министерских клерков, убрал из авроров. Вроде как и повысил, но и с глаз долой, чтобы спаситель не мозолил взгляд. Всем спасибо, все свободны. Насчет последнего особенно смешно, да.

Двойное разочарование в жизни он испытал, когда увидел того самого Гриндевальда – живую легенду, которым пугали детей и который и уложил его чарами в переулке. Грейвз, по иронии судьбы, вынужден был расследовать дело о своей же подмене – преступление такой высокой важности могли передать только ему. Только что там было расследовать: Гриндевальд оглушил Персиваля целым варевом из заклятий и использовал в качестве донора для приготовления Оборотного зелья с целью внедрения под видом главного мракоборца в МАКУСА.  

А вот собственных мотивов Гриндевальд и сам толком не понимал. Кажется, он просто хотел разрушать всё и вся, как злой избалованный ребенок. Да он так и выглядел, только с поправкой, что оказался жирным и потасканным. Никаких глубоких мыслей в его зеленых глазах Грейвз не увидел. И бородка у него торчала как у козла.

Но допрашивать Гриндевальда главе авроров предстояло еще долго, и это бесило неимоверно.

Так что к концу недели, истекшей после чудесного спасения, Грейвз исходил злостью, как мантикора. И орал на подчиненных точно так же.

Да, вся его предыдущая полная испытаний жизнь не подготовила его к тому, чтобы почти месяц выступать в роли футляра для беловолосого уебка, возомнившего себя Темной стороной всего сущего. В ванне он теперь вечерами по два часа лежал, а порой внимательно и недоверчиво рассматривал свое тело: не появилось ли на нем каких-либо дефектов или странных отметин, хотя это казалось бессмысленным: Гриндевальд же просто копировал оболочку, а не находился внутри настоящего Грейвза.

И всё равно.

Грейвзу казалось, что находился. Сам-то он всё это время был отключен от всякого бытия.

Проклятье!

Вот так он решил, что субботу и воскресенье проведет как обычные выходные дни, без горения на работе. Наконец-то почувствует себя рядовым клерком, окунется в счастье комфортного быта, полноценного сна и неторопливого, вдумчивого отдыха.

Ни разу за 40 лет ему такого не выпадало. Надо пользоваться.

***

Счастье полноценного сна резко оборвалось пиздец в какую рань, ибо за окнами шустро начали возводить Нью-Йорк Лайф Билдинг, чтоб ему обвалиться.

То есть, конечно, его начали возводить не конкретно в эти выходные, а почти полгода назад, но строители не баловали себя ни субботним, ни воскресным отдыхом, всю свою нехитрую жизнь проводя на лесах. Касс Гилберт умудрился придумать махину высотой 187 метров, и ее надо было состряпать за два года.

«Какие амбиции у этих людей, однако», – подумал Грейвз, когда впервые прочитал о новой высотке в газете.

В это утро он ничего не думал. Хотя нет, мелькали мысли бросить всё к гоблиновой матери и переехать к столетней тетке в глушь, в большой дом в Канзасе, оставив удобную квартиру на Мэдисон-Авеню первой попавшейся немагической паре. Пусть они слушают музыку рукотворных сфер.

Или выйти и разнести растущий над улицей остов небоскреба, а заодно приложить заклятьем между ушей всех любителей орудовать огромными молотками, когда еще рассвет толком не занялся.

Голова гудела, как большой чугунный колокол, – тут Грейвз вспомнил, что вчера посетил подпольный бар и капитально приложился к бурбону. Плевать он хотел на ханжество Серафины, без алкоголя он бы давно с катушек съехал на такой-то работе.

Впрочем, судя по ощущениям, он не просто приложился к бурбону, а в нем плавал и даже нырял. Хорошо хоть, соску какую-нибудь на ночь не приволок – терпеть не мог просыпаться с кем-то рядом.

Особенно с женщинами.

Если честно, женщин он вообще не очень любил.

Персиваль с трудом поднялся на кровати, обнаружил, что спал в чем мать родила, попытался нащупать халат – не нашел, выругался и поплелся на кухню. Настроение было препоганейшее. Бухал он вчера как не в себя, и алкогольный яд только усилил депрессию.

Хотел сварить кофе и подать его себе в постель, но потом прикинул, как это получится: надо его приготовить, налить в чашку, поставить на поднос, принести в постель, лечь, сделать вид, что кто-то о нем позаботился таким образом, выпить, снова встать, отнести поднос с чашкой на кухню. Нет уж, оставим самообман малолеткам. Поэтому мрачно пил кофе у окна, которое открыл настежь – несмотря на то, что молотки сразу стали стучать в три раза громче, одновременно курил. По ощущениям, кофе требовалось закапать в глаза.

Когда взгляд немного прояснился, Грейвз поплелся в ванную комнату. Подозрительно ломило поясницу – похоже, вчера он всё же кого-то трахнул, и видимо, в туалете того же бара. Сейчас смутно даже что-то вспоминалось вспышками: пышная грудь, томный голос, шелковые чулки, красная помада.

Домой в последнее время Грейвз никого не водил. Люди его раздражали своей тупостью всегда, но особенно она была заметна с утра. С утра – и в больших магазинах, там у всех просто отказывали мозги по неведомой причине. Может быть, какая-то особая, еще не изученная магия?

Лежа по подбородок в горячей мыльной воде в ванне на медных изогнутых ножках, он медленно курил вторую сигарету, разглядывал белый потолок и большое прямоугольное зеркало в узорной черной раме на стене.

Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. Даже головная боль отступила перед тройной атакой черного кофе, крепких сигарет и горячей ванны. Оставалось побриться – тоже вдумчиво, не спеша, наслаждаясь процессом.

Побриться не дали.

***

Только взяв в руки помазок, Грейвз замер от ощущения чужого присутствия. Аж холодок пробежал от загривка до поясницы.

Кто-то чужой, темный и очень сильный находился рядом. Кто-то очень злой и холодный, как лед. И в то же время обжигающий какой-то неведомой энергетикой. Ни разу Грейвз такой силы не чувствовал.

Палочка осталась в комнате, но Грейвз и без палочки был на многое способен.

А вообще, надо меньше курить и больше бегать по утрам. Бегом, бегом от инфаркта, а то вот так однажды скакнет сердце, и привет.

Он на цыпочках, бочком вышел в комнату и осторожно выглянул из-за косяка.

В центре гостиной, сидящим прямо на низком столике, обнаружился молодой паренек в темной одежде, с уродливой прической, характерной для мормонов. Волосы, впрочем, уже начали отрастать. Руки он скромно сложил на коленях, точно в церкви находился. У парня было тонкое, словно точеное из слоновой кости лицо, такие часто можно увидеть на картинах художников Возрождения, но никак не в обычной жизни. Еврей, сектант и, судя по всему, неслабый маг. Что-то новенькое.

– Мормонов не учат, что приходить в гости без приглашения невежливо? – спросил Грейвз обманчиво ленивым тоном, опершись на стену. А потом улыбнулся.

Эта улыбка выглядело опасно, когда на Персивале наблюдались пижонское пальто, костюм и галстук, но вот с одним полотенцем на бедрах он не поручился бы за такой эффект. Полотенце впечатление от волчьей усмешки немного смазывало.

Только не впечатление от невербальной магии, а Грейвз был готов ее применить всегда, без свойственных штатным министерским волшебникам причитаний, что «она же только на крайний случай». Будем честны: большинство магов просто не владели таким видом волшебства.

– Я не мормон, – сказал парень низким и мелодичным голосом. – Я из нижних салемцев. Вернее… был из них, теперь нет.

– Да мне насрать, малыш, из какой ты секты. Надеюсь, ты мне не свою религию пришел толкать? «Вы знаете, сэр, куда вы попадете после смерти, вы знаете, что провалитесь в ад без нашей прекрасной веры?» И всё прочее дерьмо.

Парень встал. Удивительно, что выглядел он опасно и невинно одновременно. От природы высокого роста, он сутулился и смотрел исподлобья, но глаза оказались дикие, темные-темные, безбашенные.

И очень, очень красивые. С длинными густыми черными ресницами, лисий такой разрез, миндалевидный, хитрый – даже не еврейский, а восточный. И рот у парня был инфернально порнографичный, неправдоподобно алый и пухлый для еврея-мормона.

Так. А вот это уже вообще ни в какие ворота. Секс в туалете вчера, очевидно, вышел так себе.

– Бери свои книжонки и уматывай, – сказал Персиваль.

– У меня нет «книжонок», – ответил парень. – Я пришел к вам не по поводу веры. Я пришел посмотреть, какой вы… настоящий. Не тот волшебник, который прятался под вашим лицом… а вы… вы сами…

Тут все детали пазла щелкнули и встали на место.

Блядство. Еще этого не хватало.

Грейвз, конечно же, знал историю Криденса. Так значит, он не погиб. И решил провести очную ставку, совершенно бессмысленную с рациональной точки зрения. Только вот рационализмом тут и не пахло, посмотрите хотя бы в глаза этому парню, который, на минуточку, еще и обскур.

А палочка лежала в спальне.

– Малыш, – мягко сказал Грейвз. – Ты не по адресу, извини. Я в курсе, что творил этот ублюдок, мне тоже история с подменышами не по душе. Но я тебе ничем помочь не могу. Я же тебя даже не знаю. Я для тебя никто, и ты для меня тоже – никто.

– Я для всех – никто, – тихо сказал Криденс Бэрбоун. – А ты, похоже, такой же мудак, как и он. Все вы только и умеете, что руки умывать.

Грейвз открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то очень умное и зрелое, но тут его легко подняло вверх чудовищной волной, пришпилило к потолку, а потом обрушило вниз. Он успел увидеть лишь огромный сгусток черного дыма – тот вылетел на улицу через дыру, на месте которой только что находились окно и часть стены аврорской квартиры.

– Заебись, – подвел итог Персиваль счастливому, умиротворенному утру выходного дня.


	2. Chapter 2

В понедельник даже каблуки ботинок главного аврора щелкали по мраморным плитам министерских полов убийственно.  
  
Грейвз стремительно миновал горячую стадию злости и дошел до состояния сталактита. Теперь его голосом можно было алмазы резать. 

Бэрбоуна надо было срочно найти, и на его поиски глава Департамента защиты магического правопорядка бросил лучшие аврорские силы.  
  
Ну, во-первых, тот действительно был опасен. Обскур, достигший семнадцатилетия и осознавший свою силу, да еще и злой, как дьявол. Обиженный и преданный всеми, кто притворялся его близкими, в том числе и им самим, Персивалем Грейвзом.   
  
Странно было понимать это, но Персиваль понимал. Он знал этих забитых детей из богаделен и приютов, он знал их матерей и тетушек – озверевших истеричек, помешанных на религии, которые с пеной у рта отрицали все удовольствия жизни, никогда не знали ни тепла другого человека, ни нежности, ни страсти. Всё, что в них нашлось живого, было отдано куску дерева крестообразной формы. Да даже бога своего многие из них не любили, нет, они просто умирали от страха и упивались властью над слабейшими из слабых.   
  
Усыновлять детей, чтобы издеваться над ними, – да Грейвз бы сам эту чокнутую проклятием приложил. По всем статьям ее убийство подпадало под вид классической самозащиты, мальчишке давно пора было это сделать, чего он так долго ждал, Грейвз не понимал.  
  
С мракоборцами в метро дела обстояли сложнее, но тут надо было винить исключительно Гриндевальда.   
  
Вообще, гадал Персиваль, что же за отношения их связывали, если парень, рискуя всем, притащился домой к главному аврору, только чтобы посмотреть, за кого принимал человека, который хотел его просто использовать.

Этот мальчишка был как подводная мина, как спрятанная бомба. Грейвз не мог допустить, чтобы она попала в руки к еще одному сумасшедшему или фанатику. Криденс обладал крайне неуравновешенной психикой, ну еще бы, ведь речь шла о мощнейшем в истории магического общества обскуре. Да за ним, наверное, сейчас все пираты магического рынка гонялись. Страшно представить, куда его могли бы продать, если бы нашли.

А ведь гаденыш и не скрывался особо.

Только вот никто его не замечал в обличье Криденса. Он умел быть неприметным, сливаться со стенами, с землей, с погодой. Многие годы его словно бы не существовало. Его приучили не быть, не жить, не выставлять себя напоказ, отказываться от собственных интересов, игнорировать мечты.

Возможно, Гриндевальд пользовался этим, удовлетворяя хотя бы часть из подавленных желаний, наверняка гигантских, как скрытая часть айсберга. Чем меньше на поверхности – а у Криденса на поверхности вовсе ничего не наблюдалось, тем опаснее и сумрачнее внутри.

Грейвз и сам не знал, почему вдруг взъярился не на, а за Бэрбоуна.

Требовалось допросить Гриндевальда, и на этот раз аврор шел в тюрьму не с раздражением, а с жестоким предвкушением.

***  
Слушая тихий голос толстого блондина, Грейвз откровенно мечтал разбить его голову с нелепым хохолком о каменную стену. Как кокосовый орех.

Может быть, Гриндевальд и являлся могущественным темным волшебником, но еще к тому же он совершенно точно был извращенцем.  
  
Он ничего не сказал прямо, но так змеино, так вкрадчиво описывал каждую деталь своей жизни в образе Грейвза, что хотелось встать и выйти. Сбежать от греха подальше. И одновременно почему-то хотелось сидеть и слушать – было просто не отодрать себя от казенного стула перед жиденькой постелью заключенного. Иногда чужая грязь засасывает.   
  
– Он был таким ранимым, Криденс, таким нежным и забитым мальчиком. Так льнул к моим ладоням, когда я гладил его по голове, по шее… Он просил меня, чтобы я прикасался к нему, и я лечил его раны магией, но, думаю, ему больше требовалась иллюзия близости… Хотя вряд ли он дефинировал это как любовь…  
  
Он так и сказал – «дефинировал», и Грейвз подавил желание закатить глаза. Уж эта дряхлая европейская выпендрежность.

– Однако совершенно очевидно, что мальчик, обделенный любыми чувствами до нашей встречи, испытывал некие горячие эмоции… Так что я делал доброе дело. Почти перешел на Светлую сторону, можно сказать.

– И потом решили уничтожить его, – кивнул Грейвз. – Очень быстро вернулись к Темной стороне.  
  
– Он не поддавался больше контролю. Зачем вам оружие, которым даже точно выстрелить нельзя? Никому не нужен снаряд, который летит как ему вздумается, мистер Грейвз. Так странно произносить это имя, меня так часто им называли…   
  
– О, конечно же, – поморщился Персиваль. – Вы любите театральные реплики, как я погляжу. Почему именно обскур? 

– Самая мощная на сегодняшний день магия. Она темная сама по себе, пусть даже ее обладатель – не маньяк и не психопат. Это волшебство ужасной силы, настолько ужасной, что пожирает своего носителя. И если вы умеете управлять детским умом, то легко направите его куда нужно. Нужно лишь быть немного доктором Фрейдом. Чуть-чуть гипноза, чуть-чуть ласки, красивые и теплые, как у вас, руки… длинные нежные пальцы…   
  
И Гриндевальд, наклонившись, коснулся рукой руки Грейвза – брови у того взлетели, кажется, под край роста волос.

– Именно эти руки ласкали обскура… когда ему было плохо… Они красивее и сексуальнее моих, и если бы я тогда не ошибся так фатально, они помогли бы мне контролировать самого страшного монстра из всех имеющихся в волшебном мире тварей… Так же, как ваши прекрасные карие глаза и мягкий голос. Вы весьма соблазнительны, мистер Грейвз, особенно для таких тактильно голодных мальчиков, как Криденс. – И вдруг глаза мага мигнули, сверкнули, из зеленых став почти черными, он сжал запястье Грейвза и зашипел: – Он жив, не так ли? Я видел его во сне, он жив!  
  
Персиваль встал и пинком отбросил стул к стене.  
  
– Да вы не звезда магической Европы, а просто неудовлетворенный педик, – холодно сказал он.  
  
И вышел, не оборачиваясь, только тяжелая дверь камеры с натужным скрипом выдвинулась и задвинулась обратно.   
  
И всё же, когда он ехал домой, то поневоле смотрел на свои руки на руле автомобиля – легендарного в МАКУСА, да и вообще во всем магическом Нью-Йорке роскошного серебристого «Форда Крайслера».

Гриндевальд был сумасшедшим, но, несомненно, очень ядовитым, яд этот проникал глубоко и отравлял исподтишка, незаметно.   
  
Только теперь Персиваль Грейвз, отбросив американскую самонадеянность, начал понимать, что же это за существо, – но еще не вполне, не вполне.   
  
Он уже не злился. Он просто ненавидел.

***  
Время шло, но авроры приходили ни с чем. Криденса найти оказалось труднее, чем думалось.  
  
Впрочем, если он не проявлял себя как маг, – ничего удивительного. Перестать крушить здания и станции ума ему, видимо, хватило, а может быть, он слегка успокоился без сумасшедшей мамаши и без регулярных побоев.  
  
Иногда так просто сделать человека счастливым. Надо всего-то прекратить его страдания.  
  
Возможно, Криденс и успокоился, а вот глава аврората – нет. Всё сразу зудело под кожей: и злость на самого себя, что так глупо подставился, и напряжение из-за таившегося где-то обскура, который каждую минуту мог тряхнуть Нью-Йорк и разрушить его по меньшей мере на треть.  
  
Хотя какое дело было Грейвзу до человеческого города?

Кажется, Гриндевальд тогда, в метро, сказал, что существующие законы защищают скорее немагов, чем магов, и что этому лицемерию нужно положить конец. Что не надо защищать большинство от меньшинства, ведь если большинству дать волю, оно всегда растерзает меньшинство. Такова природа ксенофобии, а люди ей сильно подвержены.  
  
В чем-то он был прав. Грейвз подумал о том, что люди сделали бы с обскуром, если поняли бы его природу. Что они сделали бы с обскуром, если делали такое с ребенком.   
  
Серафина решительно полагала, что обскур подлежит уничтожению вместе с его владельцем. Она была уверена, что Персиваль ищет его точно за тем же. Маги, совершившие преступление против жизни магов, в Америке приговаривались к смертной казни, а не к заключению. А Криденс вовсе не являлся звездой вроде Гриндевальда и не владел кучей тайной информации.  
  
По сути, он ничего не умел и ничего не имел, кроме своей слепой, яростной силы.  
  
Грейвз подумал, что мальчишку неплохо было бы обучить и поставить на службу в аврорат. Вот только можно ли в принципе обучить носителя обскура, да еще с таким прошлым, он не знал.  
  
Зато он точно знал, что все без исключения авроры придерживаются точки зрения Серафины. И что каждый, кто убьет Криденса, скажет, что защищался. И что каждый, кто найдет его, убьет.   
  
Какой-то, блядь, замкнутый круг.  
  
Да тут еще Гриндевальд со своими грязными намеками.

«Ваши руки».  
  
Что еще он делал руками Грейвза, как именно трогал это лицо, это тело? Это же всё равно, что сношаться с беззащитным животным: парень наверняка даже не осознает до конца, что такое похоть, а тем более уж что такое мужеложество. Ему и не рассказывали о подобном, наверное, никогда, откуда он мог знать, что с ним творят что-то неправильное?

Грейвза тошнило.  
  
И в то же время, думая о действиях Гриндевальда и испытывая отвращение, где-то в своем самом, самом глухом, черном нутре он чувствовал и другое. 

Не хотел называть это.  
  
Не хотел признавать это сейчас, хотя, в общем-то, давно смирился, просто намеренно не развивал, заглушал, проблем и без того хватало.  
  
Но тут всё складывалось как-то одно к одному.   
  
***  
Грейвз переехал в новую квартиру на Пятую авеню и, слава яйцам, избавился от стука молотков и визга пил. Неподалеку располагался Центральный парк, где можно было приятно прогуляться, если бы нашлось время.  
  
Правда, времени не находилось.  
  
Одновременно из Европы прислали важного, как павлин, домовика – Серафина позаботилась, чтобы у главного аврора имелось всё самое лучшее. Совсем крошечный, домовик имел вид пожилого аристократа, а вовсе не прислуги, зато убирался и готовил моментально, и не имел этой дурацкой привычки биться головой об стены из чувства вины. Никакого чувства вины он не испытывал. Зато смотрел на хозяина так, как будто тот был собакой, которую в щенячьем возрасте плохо дрессировали, а теперь уже поздно, ну что ж, надо как-то с этим жить.   
  
Грейвз взгляд этот игнорировал, зато не игнорировал горячее питание, появившееся в доме с появлением Людвига, да, вот такое к домовику прилагалось забористое имечко.  
  
Иногда Людвиг исчезал на несколько дней, оставляя горы вкусной еды и выглаженной одежды, куда – Грейвз не спрашивал. Наверное, у домовиков находились свои неотложные дела, а может быть, они собирались в клубах для домовиков и играли в покер, кто их знает.  
  
Грейвз не возражал.   
  
Возражал он против внезапных появлений домовика после таких отлучек – один раз его чуть удар не хватил, когда тот нарисовался в кухне, в то время как глава аврората спокойно завтракал, читая свежую утреннюю газету.   
  
Сегодняшним вечером Людвиг тоже отсутствовал. Что было даже к лучшему – Грейвз никого видеть не мог после шести рабочих суток, даже собственного домовика. Когда он вернулся из министерства домой, на город уже навалилась темнота, по-осеннему чернильная.   
  
На крыльце дома виднелся черный силуэт кого-то сгорбленного, понуро сидевшего на ступеньках.  
  
Грейвз сначала принял его за бездомного, которых сейчас много развелось: тяжелые для людей наступили времена. Но когда подошел ближе, его встретили мерцающие миндалевидные глаза. Волосы у Криденса за несколько месяцев отросли, теперь ничто не напоминало о прежней нелепой стрижке. Отросли и вились блестящими черными локонами, делая этого утонченного еврейчика очень похожим на девушку.   
  
Только вот таких девушек Грейвз отродясь не видел.   
  
Эта была совсем другая встреча, чем в первый раз. Теперь Персиваль этой встречи ждал. И даже опасался, что она не случится.  
  
И намного лучше, просто отлично, что он сам пришел. Что его не нашли доблестные агенты Департамента. А то бы, вероятно, от этого мальчика осталась кучка пепла на асфальте.  
  
– Заходи, – глухо сказал Грейвз.   
  
Хотел приветливо, а рыкнул как всегда.  
  
Но Криденс поднялся и, подождав, пока Персиваль отопрет дверь, без вопросов вошел внутрь.  
  
– Не хочешь извиниться за стену прежней квартиры? – поинтересовался Грейвз. – По твоей милости мне пришлось переехать.  
  
Криденс промолчал. Он вообще не отличался разговорчивостью.  
  
И еще, как выболтал Гриндевальд, очень плохо переносил боль. Только вот зачем сейчас Грейвз эту деталь вспомнил, сам не мог понять.

– Ваши агенты меня ищут, – наконец сказал Криденс. – Листовки с моими портретами на всех углах, где только могут видеть маги. Мне сложно жить так. Я как крыса, которую все травят. Даже в канализации уже опасно.   
  
– И что, ты пришел ко мне? Не очень умно, раз знаешь, что это я организовал поиски. Прямо в пасть к волку.  
  
– Я вас не боюсь, – выставил подбородок Криденс и недобро блеснул глазами. – Я… я…  
  
И тут он снова сгорбился и потух.  
  
– Я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Я знаю, что вы – это не он, да и он ведь пытался убить меня… и предал… и я даже не знаю, зачем я… 

– Эй, – сказал Грейвз. – Я не собираюсь сдавать тебя. И вообще не хочу вредить тебе. Можешь переночевать здесь.  
  
Криденс быстро поднял голову и посмотрел как-то совсем потрясенно. Словно ждал самого худшего, а случилось лучшее.  
  
Грейвз покачал головой и пошел за одеялом. Людвиг оставил какого-то густого супа и тушеные овощи, всё это пошло в дело. Чашку с горячим чаем парень держал, как цветок, словно боялся ненароком сломать. Она действительно была вылеплена из тончайшего фарфора, но пальцы мальчишки смотрелись куда более хрупкими.  
  
Грейвз теперь смотрел по-другому. После слов Гриндевальда, пусть он тюремной похлебкой подавится. Не мог не смотреть.  
  
«Ваши руки, – сказал тот. – Ваши руки гладили его».  
  
Какая-то темнота, какая-то пустота вопила внутри Грейвза, вопила и строила рожи, и это было вовсе не смешно, а страшно. Она голодала и жаждала, эта темнота.  
  
Только Грейвз не понимал, чего она хочет.   
  
Не хотел понимать.


	3. Chapter 3

На утреннем совещании, вполуха слушая невнятный лепет подчиненных, на месте которого должны были звенеть чеканные рапорты о вчерашнем дне, инспектор Персиваль Грейвз думал, что чары Гриндевальда, совершенно точно, размягчили ему мозг.  
  
Может быть, даже какую-то зону травмировали. Отвечающую за логику – или, напротив, за эмоции.  
  
Иначе чем объяснить, что он поселил у себя дома беглого преступника? Да еще несовершеннолетнего?  
  
Криденса он оставил дома спящим, уходя на работу ранним утром. Из-под одеяла торчала только растрепанная черная макушка, больше ничего.  
  
И теперь Грейвз всё время ловил себя на мысли: а вдруг парень уйдет? Проснется, подумает, что все это выглядит глупо, соберет свои потрепанные шмотки и растворится в пасти большого города снова?  
  
Это было бы… не очень желательно. Каждый раз, выходя на улицу, Криденс словно бы попадал на поле боя. И хотя у него имелось мощное оружие, против него воевала целая армия – его, Персиваля Грейвза, армия. Магическая полиция Нью-Йорка.  
  
В общем, кому скажи – обхохочутся. Только самому Грейвзу смеяться вовсе не хотелось, а хотелось пойти домой и удостовериться, что парень всё еще там.  
  
Нет, не только в этом. А в чем же тогда?  
  
Что он доверяет Грейвзу?  
  
Да вы с ума сошли, какое доверие?!  
  
Что испытывает в нем странную нужду, еще даже неосознанную?  
  
Рефлекс, сказал он без всяких попыток оправдаться, меня к вам привел рефлекс.  
  
Час от часу не легче.  
  
– Мистер Грейвз?..  
  
Персиваль слегка вздрогнул, но тут же царственно махнул рукой, призывая продолжить очередной тусклый доклад.  
  
В блокноте, который лежал перед ним, он успел нарисовать простым карандашом один раскосый глаз и острый нос. А потом отдельно – как улыбку Чеширского кота – пухлые губы.  
  
***  
Вечером этого же дня совершенно неожиданно выяснилось, чем в свободное время занимается Людвиг.  
  
В поисках одежды, которая бы подошла Криденсу, Персиваль полез в шкаф, и тут неожиданно задняя панель отошла. Не веря своим глазам, Персиваль разгреб лес из свитеров и костюмов, оторвал хлипкую деревяшку к гоблинам, и ему открылся дивный вид на довольно-таки просторный тайник, где рядами поблескивали темные янтарные бутылки с шотландским и ирландским – первоклассным – виски.  
  
Может быть, кто-то на его месте потрясенно присел бы на стул, стоявший неподалеку, но Грейвз просто взял две бутылки и пошел с ними на кухню.  
  
У главы магической полиции домовик оказался замешан в контрабанде нелегального бухла. Не сказать, что ожидаемо, но, с другой стороны, даже логично. Почему же не воспользоваться положением дел?  
  
Интересно, знала ли Серафина о том, что за личность Людвиг, когда прислала его Грейвзу?  
  
Персиваль подозревал, что старый домовик обыграл министра, каким-то образом повлияв на ее выбор: чтобы решить свои, очень конкретные, задачи. Америка была раем для контрабандистов, а для контрабандистов алкоголя во времена Сухого закона – раем вдвойне.  
  
Пока Грейвз иронично размышлял о своей роли прикрытия для незаконопослушных домовиков, Криденс оделся в его пижамные штаны и свитер. Всё это висело на парне мешком, он еще больше похудел со времени первой встречи с инспектором, хотя и тогда цветущим видом не отличался. Вообще он выглядел каким-то беспомощным и хрупким, всё время молчал и даже глаз не поднимал.  
  
Интересно, с Гриндевальдом он так же себя вел? Тот просто пользовался этой беспомощностью? Подходил и – как он там говорил? – брал за шею? И слушал, как мальчишка уничижается, причитает, ловит малейшие признаки приязни и заботы?  
  
«Ты тоже мог бы, – шепнул ему невесть откуда взявшийся голос. – Он и перед тобой склонил бы свою голову. Для него-то ничего не менялось».  
  
Грейвз знал, отлично знал, что в каждом человеке, да и в каждом маге, в маге даже с большей вероятностью, – живет свое, особое чудовище, которое может спать сколь угодно долго, но в один момент вдруг просыпается во всей своей красе, во всем своем уродстве – сладострастно и хитро щерясь. И больше нет от него свободы, нет покоя.  
  
Похоже, чудовище Грейвза проснулось некоторое время назад и теперь любопытно и жадно присматривалось желтыми волчьими глазами к тому, что казалось ему интересным.  
  
Очень интересным.  
  
– Пробовал когда-нибудь Веселящую воду? – спросил Персиваль, ставя бутылки на стол. В холодильнике должен был быть лед, Грейвз использовал его для лимонада и воды.  
  
Криденс замотал головой и уставился на него.  
  
– Мне нельзя! Да и магам вообще вроде нельзя…  
  
– Кто сказал? – улыбнулся Персиваль.  
  
– Но законы…  
  
– Да плевать на законы.  
  
– И, говорят, магов не берет алкоголь…  
  
– О, поверь мне, еще как берет. Мы же не оборотни. Вот их не берет. Те балуются аконитовой настойкой, но нам, слава Мерлину, это не нужно. Тебе нужно расслабиться, возьми и выпей.  
  
– З-зачем? Расслабиться?  
  
– Ты не можешь всю жизнь пребывать в скрюченном состоянии, как будто тебя заморозили. Тебе надо выбираться из этой корки.  
  
– Да, наверное, поздно уже, – вдруг как-то совершенно иначе, по-взрослому, усмехнулся Криденс.  
  
– Просто выпей, без самокопаний.  
  
И Грейвз воткнул в ладони парня большой граненый стакан с пахучей янтарной жидкостью, в которой плавали кубики льда. А потом припал ко второму стакану сам. Вкус был божественный, тепло мгновенно разлилось в груди и в животе, чуть обжигая внутренности и сразу делая голову и жизнь непостижимо легкими.  
  
Он слегка обмяк на стуле и налил еще. Вот только даже под алкоголем не знал, о чем говорить.  
  
– Это мой домовик… представляешь?.. промышляет нелегальным вискарем. Я и не знал до сегодняшнего дня. Понятно теперь, куда он иногда исчезает на несколько дней. Я-то думал, он встречается с приятелем в карты поиграть.  
  
– Вот еще, стал бы я заниматься такой ерундой, – прямо над ухом раздался скрипучий голос, и Криденс подскочил, едва не выронив стакан.

Грейвза качнуло в сторону от неожиданности, но невозмутимость он сохранил.  
  
– Вы всегда недооценивали меня, сэр, как мне казалось, – продолжал бубнить домовик, – но предположить, что я трачу драгоценное время своей жизни на презренные игры в карты, – крайне, крайне несправедливо по отношению к моему интеллекту и предпринимательской жилке.  
  
– Я отдаю тебе должное, но зачем прятать виски в моем шифоньере?  
  
– Там изначально скрывался тайник, остался от старых хозяев, и он показался мне идеальным, – заносчиво ответил Людвиг, и Грейвз едва сумел удержаться, чтобы не прикрыть лицо ладонью.  
  
Кажется, из всех существующих в мире домовиков ему достался единственный, который ни в грош не ставил господина.  
  
Людвиг тем временем исчез с каким-то презрительно прозвучавшим хлопком, прихватив зачем-то три кухонных полотенца.  
  
Но Криденс вдруг начал улыбаться: несмело, одним углом рта, но улыбаться. Виски, все же выпитый им, начал действовать. Глаза улыбались тоже, и Грейвз слегка засмотрелся.  
  
– Они всегда такие странные?..  
  
– Э, думаю, мой самый странный из всех.  
  
– Вам повезло, – сказал Криденс. – Всегда есть с кем поговорить. И он заботится о вас. Это он готовит еду?  
  
– Ну конечно, ты же не представляешь меня за варкой супа или запеканием куриной тушки?  
  
Криденс улыбнулся шире, и Грейвз, затолкав и так уже очень слабый голос совести как можно глубже, налил ему еще треть стакана.  
  
– Мы запекали однажды индейку на день благодарения, – мечтательно произнес Криденс. И вдруг снова закрылся, словно что-то захлопнуло раковину. – Впрочем, это вам не интересно.  
  
– Не тебе решать, что мне интересно, а что нет. Скажи мне, Гриндевальд хотел, чтобы ты нашел обскура? Ты был его шпионом?  
  
Юноша кивнул.  
  
– Да, он не понял, что я и есть обскур, а я боялся ему сказать, не знал, зачем это ему… мне казалось, он ищет его, чтобы обезопасить город от темной магии… ведь я думал, что он… это вы, что он главный аврор… Но я не хотел, чтобы всё так закончилось…  
  
– Ты привязался к нему? Он ведь лечил твои раны, я читал в деле…  
  
– Его магия исцеляла, да, а я… не мог управлять своей… А он делал всё так виртуозно. Легко колдовал. Я чувствовал себя таким… таким неумелым… и всё равно был ему нужен…  
  
– Криденс, тебя, может, это и удивит, но… если он твердил, что ты сквиб, если он не ощутил в тебе силы, то он – так себе маг, честно скажу. Эта сила чувствуется на расстоянии улицы, даже когда ты боишься сам себя и прячешься в своем коконе.  
  
– Вы это серьезно говорите?  
  
– Да я чуть в штаны не наложил, когда ты у меня в той квартире на Мэдисон-авеню появился. Как это можно не ощутить? Он был толстокожий кабан, малыш, тебе нечего о нем печалиться.  
  
– Вы говорите – был…  
  
– Ну. Я надеюсь, свободно разгуливать по миру он будет еще нескоро.  
  
– Со мной больше никто не разговаривал… так, как будто я что-то значу.  
  
– Манипуляторы всегда этим пользуются, – мягко сказал Грейвз. – Криденс, ты должен понимать, что с твоим прошлым ты идеальная жертва для манипуляций.  
  
– Я знаю, – глухо сказал Криденс. – И он предал меня, я знаю. Он же пытался убить меня. Он сказал, что я ни на что не гожусь.  
  
– Почему же тебе так не хватает его?  
  
Бэрбоун взглянул в упор – влажно, темно, искристо, пьяно.

– С чего вы взяли?  
  
– Ты пришел ко мне, Криденс, именно за этим. Чтобы получить от меня то, что получал от него. Ведь ты его знал под моим лицом. У тебя просто чувство, что ты меня знаешь. Но я другой, понимаешь? Я не трону тебя, Криденс, у меня нет извращенного дна, как у Гриндевальда. Он, понимаешь ли… из тех мужчин, которые любят мужчин. Ты, возможно, о таком даже и не подозреваешь, но…  
  
– Я знаю об этом, – вдруг сказал Криденс с какой-то кривой полуусмешкой. Алкоголь определенно развернул в нем какую-то пружину, хотя еще и не до конца. – Я видел… в переулке несколько раз… да и мне предлагали. Дважды. Один мужчина, лет под шестьдесят, совсем лысый… он сказал мне, что я красивый. Ну, наверное, специально так сказал. Или ему в самом деле показалось. И предложил. За деньги. Я отказался. И в церкви нам про это говорили. Что это один из самых страшных грехов. Я знаю, что это такое. Но мистер Грейв… Гриндевальд, мне кажется, касался меня не так. Хотя я не знаю, не умею определять. Я теперь грешник? Я грязный, да? Вы считаете меня грязным?  
  
Грейвзу казалось, что он неожиданно налетел лицом на стену.  
  
– Да спаси меня Мерлин, Криденс. Никакой ты не грешник, ты не отвечаешь за то, что кто-то предложил тебе продаться. И что-то кто-то воспользовался твоей тоской по теплу, твоим телесным голодом… И ты красивый. Тот лысый не врал, и ему не казалось. Ты красивый. Просто этого не знаешь.  
  
«И хорошо, – зашевелилось внутри чудовище, – хорошо, что не знает. Иначе смерть твоя придет сразу, Персиваль Грейвз. Чума придет по твою голову, тебя сожжет на костре дотла, как ты еще никогда не горел».  
  
Но Криденса Бэрбоуна внезапно заинтересовало совсем другое.  
  
– Телесный голод, вы сказали? Так странно звучит…  
  
Грейвз почувствовал, что щекам становится горячо. Только этого не хватало – он даже не помнил, когда последний раз краснел, кажется, еще в младшей школе.  
  
– Ну… мать тебя вряд ли часто обнимала… и целовала… Дети, которые обделены ласками, часто испытывают некий тактильный голод. Всем нужно ощущение заботы. Близости с кем-то. Особенно в детстве. А если этого нет… появляется некая пустота.  
  
– Пустота, – кивнул Криденс. – Это вы верно заметили. Пустота. Я ее чувствую.  
  
Грейвз не нашелся, что ответить, и пожал плечами, а потом взъерошил волосы на затылке. Что дальше делать с мальчишкой, оставалось совершенно непонятным.  
  
– Я, наверное, должен уйти? – словно прочитав его мысли, предположил Бэрбоун. – Я посмотрел на вас и вижу, что вы не он, простите меня, я не подумал, поступил очень глупо…  
  
– Куда ты пойдешь? Агенты Департамента везде тебя ищут.  
  
– Так отзовите их.  
  
Грейвз стиснул зубы.  
  
– Это будет выглядеть очень странно. На каком основании, спросят меня? Так что никуда ты не пойдешь. А завтра мы пойдем и купим тебе нормальную одежду. Понятно? Вернусь после обеда, и мы пойдем по магазинам… Завтра могу уйти из министерства пораньше…  
  
Криденс кивнул и как-то растекся в кресле. Пустой стакан аккуратно стоял на маленьком круглом столике рядом, на донышке оставался немного воды от растаявшего льда.  
  
– Хотя, если я еще пороюсь в поисках старых маек и свитеров, может быть, снова отыщу кое-что интересное… – осторожно продолжил Грейвз, как если бы заговаривал пугливую собаку. – Людвиг мастер на сюрпризы, и, если честно, он порой меня пугает… Будешь еще?  
  
Он завлекающе потряс вискарем, но завлекать было некого: Криденс спал, уронив голову на подлокотник кресла, в котором умудрился свернуться калачом.  
  
Грейвз тихо поставил бутылку и присел на край стола. Отросшие волосы падали парню на лоб, а на носу обнаружились веснушки. Веки выглядели усталыми, как у девушки после ночи любви, только вот любви на долю Криденса еще никогда не выпадало.  
  
А если не выпадет совсем? Это будет ужасно. Ужасно несправедливо.  
  
Персиваль Грейвз вздохнул, подошел к креслу и, помедлив (всего несколько секунд, но какими долгими они ему показались), поднял юношу на руки.  
  
«А ведь обещал не прикасаться к нему, да с каким честным лицом обещал», – снова захихикал внутри кто-то, и Грейвза даже передернуло от этого хихиканья.  
  
Криденс был мягким, теплым, расслабленным, и дыхание его оказалось легчайшим, едва слышным, и ресницы подрагивали во сне, отбрасывая на щеки длинные тени.  
  
Грейвз донес его до гостиной, уложил на диване, снял ботинки, подсунул под голову подушку, укрыл одеялом.  
  
В гостиной было темно, и в лунном свете, лившемся из окна, всё выглядело иначе. Мальчишка этот сам словно явился с Луны, и она благоволила к нему, любовно обтекала его точеный профиль серебристым сиянием, подсвечивала тонкую, невозможно нежную для мужчины кожу.  
  
Грейвз смотрел, смотрел, а потом мотнул головой, с трудом отрывая себя от лунного лица, и зло, дергано вышел из гостиной.  
  
***  
Доход Персиваля Грейвза на должности главы Департамента защиты магического правопорядка обладал удивительным свойством – как только люди узнавали о его величине, сразу же начинали от всей души ненавидеть его обладателя.  
  
Впрочем, знающих конкретную цифру по тем или иным причинам в мире нашлось бы всего три-четыре мага. Бухгалтерию у Серафины вели гоблины, у которых имелись собственные оригинальные ценности.  
  
Заработанные галеоны обменивались по весьма выгодному курсу в тайных отделениях некоторых банков (самым известным считался Нью-Йоркский банк, гоблины называли его просто Башней). Один галеон стоил двадцать долларов.  
  
Одним словом, Персиваль Грейвз был очень богат. Он мог позволить себе комфортабельное жилье в престижных районах, модную одежду, дорогие аксессуары, путешествия за океан и роскошный автомобиль. Мантии и форму всем аврорам шили на заказ гоблины в прикормленных МАКУСА ателье, но Персиваль предпочитал у них заказывать также костюмы, сорочки, шляпы, ботинки, кардиганы и пижамы – он был неравнодушен к красоте вещей, а после тончайшей гоблинской работы любая человеческая ткань казалась грубой, любой шов – кривым. А шляпы! Люди совершенно не умели делать шляпы! Он еще не встречал ни одной немагической марки, шляпа от которой сидела бы действительно удобно. Оставаться привлекательным в человеческих шляпах считалось особым даром.  
  
Криденса Грейвз тоже повел к гоблину – старому рафинированному эстету по имени Брозолюк, державшему одноименное ателье. Для гоблинского рода он отличался удивительной вежливостью и носил на носу маленькие круглые очки; впрочем, это не делало его нос и уши менее устрашающими.  
  
Торговый магический квартал в Нью-Йорке располагался в Гринвич-Виллидже – за богемной жизнью, что там кипела, легко было спрятать любые нестыковки. Тусовка художников, писателей, актеров, танцоров, которые баловались нелегальным бухлом и разного вида наркотиками, а выглядели намного более странно, чем представитель даже самого причудливого магического народца, – всё это стало просто идеальным прикрытием. Крошечные художественные и антикварные магазинчики, лавки зеленщиков, булочников и молочников, ателье и барбершопы, кофейни и старьевщики – все они зазывали людей искусства, неприкаянных личностей, воображавших себя гениями, а на деле скрывали за тайными дверьми целые магические универмаги. Очень удобно.  
  
Но Криденс восхищался и немагической стороной города. Становилось ясно, что во время жизни с матерью он очень немного гулял, и для него простая возможность посмотреть по сторонам, никуда не спешить и ни о чем не тревожиться стала огромным глотком свободы.  
  
Они не торопясь прошли от Центрального парка вниз по Пятой и Шестой Авеню, пока не достигли знаменитой арки на Вашингтон Сквер. Криденс крутил головой и с любопытством смотрел на церкви и высотные дома, походившие местами на большие коричнево-белые пряники, местами – на громады застывшего дыма, а местами – на причудливые глыбы запекшейся крови.  
  
В самом Гринвич-Виллидже дома понизились в росте, улицы сузились, покривели и потеряли шахматный план, наплевав на логические номера, стали пересекаться под острым углом.  
  
Мимо дерзко прошествовала на каблучках молодая дама в юбке наиоткровеннейшей длины, открывавшей щиколотки, и в ярко-голубой вуалетке.  
  
– Да, – тихо усмехнулся Грейвз, наблюдая за тем, как юноша проводил ее взглядом. – Здесь все немного не в себе. Но для нас это даже хорошо.  
  
Они нырнули в неприметную дверь в красном кирпичном доме, который украшали затейливые многогранные эркеры, увитые плющом.  
  
– Мистер Грейвз, инспектор! – проскрипело что-то сбоку, и Персиваль скривился.  
  
За дверью ателье Брозолюка его каждый раз встречала абсолютная темнота, и лишь несколько секунд спустя вспыхивал ослепительный свет – в этот самый момент Грейвз чувствовал себя как на допросе.  
  
Брозолюк щелкнул пальцами, и свет, в очередной раз, ослепил гостей.  
  
– О, сэр, вы не один, а с молодым другом! Это прекрасно, теперь у меня будет два клиента. Ведь кто приходит к Брозолюку хоть раз, больше от него не уходит.  
Грейвз подумал, что это звучит несколько зловеще, и пояснил:  
  
– Моему другу нужна одежда и обувь, да словом, всё, что только может потребоваться молодому человеку в его возрасте.  
  
– О, я понял, понял вас великолепно. Кроме того, ваш друг еще и очень красив, а одежда должна подчеркивать внешность. А для вас, сэр, я приготовил нечто особенное… только вчера получил дивные вещички из Лиона… конечно, в единственном экземпляре… совершеннейший эксклюзив… и сразу же вспомнил о вас… Я знаю, что вы будете смотреться в этом потрясающе! С вас двадцать монет.  
  
И Брозолюк почти швырнул в лицо главе авроров сверток из коричневой бумаги, перевязанный зеленой атласной лентой.  
  
– Но… – заикнулся Грейвз, однако владелец ателье нетерпеливым взмахом руки оборвал его возражения.  
  
– Не благодарите, вы один из самых дорогих моих клиентов.  
  
Насчет «дорогих» Грейвз не сомневался. Двадцать галеонов! Да что же такое в этом свертке? Разворачивать здесь нежданный подарок он опасался. Вкус у Брозолюка был отменным, но вот фантазия иногда заводила его в опасные дали.  
  
Ничего не оставалось, как сесть в комнате для гостей и терпеливо читать газету под горячий кофе, мгновенно появившийся на круглом серебряном подносе на миниатюрном круглом столике рядом с мягким креслом. Рядом красовались серебряный сливочник и серебряная сахарница, и каждая из вещиц сервиза изображала красочные исторические сцены, а именно – эпизоды гоблинского восстания XVIII века и портрет предводителя повстанцев Арга Грязного. Рожа у Арга была преужасная, но работа мастеров, воспроизводившая в серебре даже волоски на его ушах, внушала искреннее восхищение.  
  
От Брозолюка Криденс вышел спустя полтора часа, зато гоблин пообещал прислать всё, что нужно, к инспектору на дом уже послезавтра.  
  
– Это же очень дорого стоит, – сказал Криденс, когда они снова вышли на улицу. – Зачем вам это надо?  
  
– Считай, что у меня много денег и мне некуда их девать, – усмехнулся Грейвз. – Кстати, так оно и есть. Зачем мне пятнадцатая шляпа?

– А у вас четырнадцать шляп?  
  
– Примерно, – пожал плечами Грейвз. – С десяток точно есть. Людвиг всегда ворчит, когда чистит их от пыли. Но забудь пока об ателье, сейчас мы идем в более интересное место. В один магазинчик в кампусе Нью-Йоркского университета.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– За волшебной палочкой.  
  
Тут Криденс встал, как вкопанный, прямо посреди улицы, так что какой-то малый с тяжелым чемоданом тут же налетел на него и разразился страшными ругательствами: от толчка хлипкий чемодан раскрылся, и оттуда полетели кальсоны, зубные порошки и щетки, очки, тетради, носки, мыло… Грейз моментально возвел между собой, Криденсом и этим неудачником стену невидимости, даже не шелохнувшись и лишь краем глаза наблюдая за попытками прохожего собрать свое добро и слушая беспомощные проклятья. Рыхлый владелец плохо застегнутого скарба ему не импонировал, и если он ждал извинений, то извините.  
  
Гораздо внимательнее Грейвз смотрел на Криденса, который глотал воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
  
– Палочка? Мне – палочка?!  
  
– Ну а кому же еще?  
  
– Но я ведь…  
  
– Ты – что?  
  
– Я не умею.  
  
– Научишься. Я тебя научу. Ты маг, Криденс, и сильнейший маг. Ты же не хочешь разбазарить свою силу, так и не научившись ее контролировать? Ты же не настолько глуп? Или в тебе еще живы внушения Гриндевальда?  
  
– Но вы же не хотите этого всерьез…  
  
Тут брови Грейвза пришли в движение сами по себе.  
  
– Это почему же? Судьба принесла мне подарок в виде тебя, Криденс. Я еще никогда не встречал человека, которого стоило бы чему-то научить. Мне всю жизнь попадались не очень сильные и не слишком умные маги. И я всегда хотел встретить кого-то особенного. И вот – я встретил его. Встретил тебя.  
  
Тут Грейвз прикусил язык – похоже, выболтал больше, чем хотел. Мерлин его забери, все же этот человеческий доктор со странными идеями и гигантской сигарой оказался во многом прав.  
  
Криденс плелся за ним, как на казнь, и, похоже, боялся до ужаса, хотя это казалось крайне глупым: парень обладал стихийной магией такой силы, что полгорода мог разрушить, а тут страшится какой-то палочки.  
  
Продавала волшебные аксессуары миссис Драйв, пышная рыжеволосая женщина средних лет, с темными глазами и весьма своеобразными манерами.  
  
– Кого я вижу, лопни мои глаза, – провозгласила она, как только колокольчик на входной двери тренькнул. – В кои-то веки не седенький профессор в поисках редкой рукописи, а настоящий маг, да еще роскошный мужчина! А кто это с тобой, инспектор? Совсем молоденький парнишка, близкий друг?  
  
«Да они сговорились все, что ли», – недовольно подумал Грейвз.  
  
– Моему другу требуется палочка, – вновь, как у Брозолюка, терпеливо объяснил он, с привычной цепкостью рассматривая всякую всячину, разложенную на витрине. Иногда здесь попадались крайне интересные вещи.  
  
Вообще, находиться тут было приятно, миссис Драйв держала свой магазин в чистоте и блеске, единственным недостатком оставался запах тяжелых сладких духов самой хозяйки, который пропитывал здесь всё до самой сердцевины, его ничем было не вытравить. Одежду Грейвз после посещения лавки миссис Драйв сразу же отдавал в стирку.  
  
– Да я палочку я кому угодно подберу, Персиваль, ты же знаешь мой глаз-алмаз! Вот несколько самых новых, от лучших мировых производителей. Выбирай, детка, по своим ощущениям. Ну, рассказывай, что нового, инспектор. Как там Серафина?  
  
Пока Бэрбоун с подозрением разглядывал выложенные на деревянную стойку палочки, точно перед ним лежала связка живых гремучих змей, Оливии Драйв не терпелось всласть посплетничать. Насчет президента Министерства магии у нее имелось особое мнение, которое Грейвз втайне разделял, и Оливия это прекрасно знала.  
  
– Она все так же больше внимания уделяет формированию завитков в прическе и пудре для лица, чем магическому правопорядку? У тебя же с ней шуры-муры, насколько я помню, но исключительно в практических целях?  
  
– О чем ты говоришь, Оливия, понятия не имею, – без выражения ответил Грейвз, и она захохотала.  
  
– Значит, всё еще. Вот за что люблю тебя, Персиваль, так это за прагматизм и отсутствие излишней чуткости. Здоровый эгоизм, что может быть приятнее. А то тут навидалась я много пламенных романтиков – что профессора, что студенты… Глаза бы мои их не видели. Сладкий, тебе понравилось что-нибудь? Да не бойся, потрогай, это же не лодыжки девственницы!  
  
Грейвз поперхнулся, но Криденс протянул к одной из палочек пальцы и вправду ее коснулся.

Ничего.  
  
Мальчишка сжался еще больше, чем обычно. Видимо, когда шел сюда, чего-то поневоле ждал. А ничего не происходило. Жутко обидно.  
  
Даже Персивалю было почему-то обидно.  
  
– Какая у парня вообще магия-то? – деловито поинтересовалась Оливия, уперев руки в бока. – Можешь ее описать как наблюдатель? Ты же всегда это умел делать.  
  
– Темная, прозрачная, дымная магия, – сам для себя неожиданно сказал Грейвз. – Она как очень черная ночь, которая внезапно расступается перед тобой, и ты видишь огромные мерцающие звезды. Они зовут куда-то, и ты, как зачарованный, способен ступить на самую середину замерзшего озера, на самый тонкий лед, чтобы получить то, что большего всего хочешь. Ибо ты уже не видишь, что лед этот тонок и опасен, так велико, так изнурительно твое желание.

Повисла странная тишина, и Криденс широко раскрыл свои лисьи глаза, а миссис Драйв зависла на несколько секунд, но быстро отмерла.  
  
– Да ты будто Барона Субботу описываешь, вот точно так мне о нем рассказывал один старый негр, только он не про озеро говорил, а про болото…  
  
И тут раздался грохот. Да такой, что все трое вздрогнули, а потом уставились под потолок. Там, в самому углу, бешено трясся и дребезжал узкий запертый ящик, а через несколько мгновений дерево со страшным треском лопнуло, и на волю пулей вылетела длинная черная палочка. Она пронеслась от одной стены магазина до другой, описала несколько стремительных кругов над головами присутствующих, от чего те инстинктивно пригнулись, и, наконец, прыгнула прямо на витрину.  
  
– Да быть того не может! Не зря мне тот негр вспомнился! Я уж и не думала, что у меня сохранились палочки из этой серии. Делают их вудуистские маги. Не родная нам магия, но сильнейшая и темная, надо уметь такой управлять. А материалы-то какие редкие! Эбеновое дерево, зола дурман-травы и зуб белого двухголового крокодила!   
  
Палочка подрагивала, точно живая. Криденс нерешительно взглянул на Грейвза.  
  
– Да не укусит она тебя, раз уж сама выбрала, волшебство к магу притягивается по желанию, – снова хохотнула миссис Драйв. – Такое впечатление, что парень вообще впервые видит палочку, запоздал он, что ли, с учебой? Так чего ж ты столбом стоишь, Персиваль, иди да помоги… Тут, детка, как с пистолетом: надо, чтобы кто-то направил твою руку, показал, как правильно… Разрешаю вам превратить в пыль вон тот ящик, всё никак не могу сподобиться вынести…  
  
Персиваль Грейвз медленно сделал шаг вперед. Теперь он сам чувствовал себя слабой, бесстыдной и жадной тварью, которая только и ждала момента, чтобы сладко прижаться к своему укротителю.  
  
Он тихо встал за спиной Криденса, обнял его за талию, а другой рукой взял его руку. Как-то так вышло, что его щека почти касалась щеки мальчишки, пальцы заскользили по его кисти, показывая верный захват и правильное плавное движение.  
  
– Скажи «Делетреус», – шепнул он. – Направь палочку на сундук и скажи «Делетриус». Я помогу, если будет нужно.  
  
Но сундук взорвался клубом черной пыли и исчез без единого слога заклинания, лишь только палочка Криденса указала на него. Грейвзу показалось, что она стала горячей, как будто изнутри ее что-то накаляло. Определенно горячее стала и кожа Криденса, щеку Грейвза словно опалило.  
  
– Какой способный мальчик! – восхитилась Оливия. – Управляемая стихийная магия! Где ты его отыскал, Персиваль? Только не зли его, а то отольются кошке мышкины слезки. Все мышкины слезки отольются тебе, Персиваль, хищный кот, попомни мои слова… Ты ведь и впрямь уже на середине озера, а в упор этого не замечаешь. Хотя какое тут озеро - самое что ни на есть болото. Тебя засосала опасная трясина, дорогой мой.   
  
Но Грейвз не слушал ее, он слушал, как сходит с ума пульс Криденса, как юноша тяжело, почти с присвистом, дышит. А потом его начала бить крупная дрожь, даже эбеновая палочка в руке заходила ходуном.  
  
– Отпустите, – выдавил Криденс, сам, однако, не отодвигаясь от Грейвза ни на полдюйма, а напротив, словно прижимаясь. – Да отпустите же! – крикнул он, метнулся к двери и выбежал на улицу. Колокольчик чуть не сорвало с веревочки.  
  
– Гони пятьдесят галеонов, Персиваль, – осклабилась Оливия. – Мальчишка-то тоже, оказывается, влюблен, спаси тебя Мерлин всемогущий.

Грейвз вдруг почувствовал боль. Тянущую, противную боль в грудине.  
  
– Влюблен, может быть, – светски улыбнулся он, отсчитывая золотые монеты и забирая палочку. – Но не в меня. Не в меня.


	4. Chapter 4

Персиваль Грейвз открыл двери преисподней. 

Одним-единственным прикосновением.  
  
Надо было уже перестать врать самому себе, и Грейвз перестал. Просто старался не зацикливаться на своем персональном аде и думать о других вещах.  
  
Например, о подарке Брозолюка. Ну как подарке – принудительной покупке, конечно. В свертке пряталась пижама из черно-белого шелка – сидела идеально, однако гоблиновых извивов ума Грейвзу никогда было не постичь. В этой пижаме Грейвз чувствовал себя немного восточным шейхом, однако удобства и легкости у штанов и халата было не отнять, да и покрой и рисунок отличались изысканностью.  
  
Персиваль битых полчаса рассматривал пижаму, выискивая в ней всё новые достоинства, прежде чем выйти из спальни и позвать Криденса к ужину.  
  
Ситуацию спас Людвиг – сегодня он не только соизволил появиться дома, но и принялся прислуживать хозяину и его гостю в духе чопорного аристократического семейства, точно они не на Манхэттене жили, а где-нибудь в баварском замке на отшибе от цивилизации, в горах. Свечи в тяжелых канделябрах – причем в этой квартире их отродясь не водилось, тончайший фарфор, полотенце на руке, низкие поклоны, ненавязчивая смена блюд, незаметное появление в бокалах вина. Сам ужин Людвиг тоже приготовил, отдав дань своей родине: суп с фрикадельками и травами, шницель с картофельным салатом, вареная говядина с яблочным соусом и вишневый пирог с соусом ванильным. Ко всему этому изобилию полагались реки рислинга, и Грейвз стеснялся поинтересоваться, с чего вдруг такой пир горой.  
  
Впрочем, просто не хотел знать, какую очередную сделку удачно провернул его домовик. Серафине за одно регулярное питание надо было сказать спасибо, раньше с этим дела обстояли неважно.  
  
Всё было бы просто великолепно, если бы Криденс не молчал, уткнувшись в свою тарелку.  
  
И если бы пламя от свечей не бросало такие теплые отсветы на его лицо, делая тени длиннее и гуще.  
  
– Эм… я думаю, тебе будут нужны книги, – начал Грейвз. – Ты ведь способный и сам со многим разберешься. Я так понял, что тебе не нужна нянька.

– Я уже не ребенок, – подал голос Криденс, быстро вскинув свои невозможные глаза.  
  
Нет, это просто садизм какой-то. Лучше бы продолжал тупить в тарелку. В прямом взгляде читался странный вызов, и Грейвз вдруг понял, что этот мальчишка, если чего захочет, пойдет до конца. И магию вызубрит за несколько недель по книгам, и если кого захочет убить – убьет.  
  
Да ладно, ведь уже убил. Не врем себе, не врем, инспектор. Договорился же сам с собой, вот и не нарушай договор. Перед тобой вовсе не ангел и не простой бедный сиротка, а злобная сила, которая все крушит и крошит на своем пути, стоит лишь обидеть ее владельца.  
  
Иногда в Криденсе виделось что-то психопатическое. Маньячное, сказала бы Серафина, которая никогда не утруждалась подбором эпитетов. Что-то очень темное мерцало в этих глазах. Парень умел смотреть не мигая, чуть склонив голову набок, словно бы насмехаясь, но не насмехаясь. Грейвз не понимал, веселятся эти чуть раскосые глаза или тоскуют, привечают или отторгают.  
  
Похоже, он скорее пригрел на груди малолетнего преступника, чем неприкаянного бездомного, но ему на это уже было глубоко плевать.  
  
И тут произошло невероятное: губы, которые так редко улыбались, изогнулись, как лук. Чуть-чуть, лишь намеком, легко было не заметить, но Грейвз заметил. Тень улыбки, точно бы выцветшая, но даже так завораживающая, нездешняя.  
  
– Я думаю, вы переоцениваете мои способности, сэр, – сказал Криденс. – Мне все равно понадобится опытный наставник. Беспристрастный, сильный и мягкий учитель, которого не смутишь первыми неумелыми шагами и нечаянными ошибками.  
  
Грейвз ни с того ни с сего поперхнулся сладким пирогом и долго кашлял, так что треклятый Людвиг даже любезно похлопал его по спине, а потом светски спросил голосом, скрипящим, как флюгер на ветру:  
  
– Не угодно ли господам послушать музыку? Моцарта, например?  
  
Грейвз активно кивнул, все еще пытаясь продышаться, – Моцарт, он надеялся, убережет его от очередного провала, прекрасный выбор.    
  
Если долго вглядываться во тьму, скоро найдешь ее в самом себе, вот что он понял.  
  
– Несомненно, Криденс. Несомненно, тебе нужен опытный наставник, и я тебе его найду. А теперь извини, я должен оставить тебя, у меня… еще есть дела.  
  
С этими словами он поднялся из-за стола, но тотчас же нос к носу столкнулся с Криденсом, который тоже незамедлительно встал.  
  
– Вы не можете, – твердо сказал мальчишка.  
  
– Не могу пойти по делам? – усмехнулся Грейвз.  
  
– Не можете найти мне наставника. Это опасно и навлечет лишние подозрения. Вы сегодня очень рисковали, даже проведя меня по магазинам. А если бы кто-то увидел и меня узнал?  
  
– Ты не такая знаменитость, малыш, мне жаль тебя разочаровывать.  
  
– Именно такая, – поднял бровь Криденс, и это, определенно, был какой-то другой парень. Грейвзу в солнечное сплетение заползало странное ощущение подмены.  
  
– Более сильного мага, чем вы, вам все равно не найти, и вы сами сказали, что хотели бы кого-то учить.  
  
– Да, но я не учитель, Криденс, а ты, несомненно, сложный ученик.  
  
– Сложный, потому что поздно начал?

– И это тоже.  
  
– А что еще?  
  
– Хорошо, я подумаю на этим, а пока, – Грейвз поднял ладонь, и в комнату вихрем ворвались сразу пять толстых книг в расписанных золотом обложках и послушно легли на стол. – Пока – будешь сидеть и зубрить основы, понятно?  
  
Криденс сделал шаг назад, посмотрел на книги и вдруг погладил кончиками пальцев обложку верхней из стопки.  
  
Когда эти пальцы что-то гладили, у Грейвза мучительно тянуло в низу живота.  
  
Одевшись впопыхах, чего раньше никогда себе не позволял, он немедля трансгрессировал к Серафине.  
  
***  
Все же Серафина была удобна. Во многих смыслах.  
  
Во-первых, она никогда не отказывала Персивалю Грейвзу в любовных визитах – какими бы поздними, ранними или неожиданными они ни были.  
  
Во-вторых, славилась как неутомимая любовница.  
  
В-третьих, имела совершенно роскошное тело, и Грейвз очень быстро загорался сладким огнем от макушки до пяток, когда тискал ее пышные груди, крутые бедра и гладил смуглую ровную кожу.  
  
Каких-то изысков Серафина никогда не требовала, ее устраивал старый добрый трах без долгих прелюдий и смены обстановки. Правда, Грейвза неизменно раздражало ее глупое лицо, театральные локоны и коровий взгляд, поэтому он трахал ее либо со спины, либо закрыв глаза.  
  
Сегодня эта привычка сыграла с ним злую шутку.  
  
Раньше он видел белые вспышки под веками, танцующие в одном ритме с его собственными движениями в мягком теле, но сегодня на сетчатке словно выжгли чужие черты – с черными глазами, длинными бровями вразлет и губами эльфа, которые почти улыбались.  
  
Это «почти» доводило Грейвза до бешенства.  
  
С Криденсом все было «почти».  
  
Почти маг. Почти преступник. Почти невиновный. Почти взрослый. Почти доступный.  
  
И влюблен в почти Грейвза.  
  
Интересно, был ли у него вообще кто-нибудь когда-нибудь? Вряд ли. Очень маловероятно. Сколько ему лет? Семнадцать, написано в деле. Даже не совершеннолетний.  
  
И эти отросшие волосы, Мерлин всё прокляни, которые завивались на висках сами по себе. А какие точеные скулы у парня, порезаться можно...  
  
– Перси, – позвала Серафина. – Ты весь в работе, даже на меня отвлечься не можешь… Ценю твою преданность делу, но все же… вернись... Всё думаешь… о Бэрбоуне? Поиски идут уже долго… для тебя…  
  
Грейвз вздрогнул, на миг ему совершенно нелогично захотелось заорать: «Дура!», но тут он так же совершенно нелогично кончил, и все мысли отшибло.  
  
– Да, – спустя несколько минут все же ответил он, прижимаясь к горячему потному боку главы МАКУСА и зажигая сигарету, зажатую в губах. – О Бэрбоуне. Возможно, он все-таки мертв, иначе охота принесла бы плоды.  
  
***  
Домой он тоже трансгрессировал и поймал себя на том, что не хочет выдавать своего возвращения. Точно бы прятался. Ни в какие рамки это уже не лезло. Но, как выяснилось, и здесь его аврорское чутье сработало безупречно.  
  
Потому что дома, в его собственной спальне, его ждал обскур.  
  
Грейвз не сразу это понял: Криденс выглядел обычно, только голову как-то странно бычил, смотрел исподлобья.

Грейвз вообще заметил парня, только когда снял плащ, пиджак и уже принялся расстегивать рубашку. Криденс умел сливаться с обстановкой и быть пугающе тихим.

– Ты чего тут сидишь? – поразился Персиваль. – Почти утро, я думал, ты спишь давно. И на будущее, малыш, – я не люблю, когда нарушают мое личное пространство, когда я об этом не знаю. А спальня – мое личное пространство. Можно даже сказать, интимное. Так что не стоит тебе сюда заходить без меня, мне это сильно не нравится.  
  
Но от мальчишки этот строгий монолог отскочил, как от стены горох. Он продолжал сверлить Грейвза взглядом, а потом тяжело сказал:

– Вы ведь не по делам ходили. А на свидание.  
  
И тут Грейвз разозлился. Он молча продолжил терзать пуговицы на рубашке, а потом сорвал ее к гоблинам и швырнул куда-то на кресло не глядя.  
  
– Знаешь что, сынок. Не перед тобой мне отчитываться. Не надо завидовать чужой личной жизни, когда-нибудь и у тебя своя будет, не переживай.  
  
Тут вазочка на полке жалобно треснула. Потом треснула сама полка. Потом не менее жалобно хрустнул стул. И только тогда до Персиваля начало доходить.  
  
Он медленно, очень медленно обернулся.  
  
Лицо Криденса сейчас было будто размазано в свете ночника – сколько Грейвз ни вглядывался, черт рассмотреть не мог, воздух вокруг парня дрожал, как над костром, зато вот глаза горели отчетливо, и это были вовсе не человеческие глаза.

Ньют Скамандер, кажется, причислял обскур к сонму самых страшных фантастических тварей, и сейчас Грейвз ясно понял, почему.

– Я чувствую ее запах, – прошипел обскур. – Вы просто смердите этой бабой, а удовольствием вовсе и не пахнете. Так зачем вы к ней ходили?

Грейвз в одну секунду завелся с нуля до ста по стобалльной шкале ярости.

– Не беспокойся за меня, я кончил несколько раз, – ухмыльнулся он самой неприятной своей ухмылкой. – Тебе нужны подробности, малыш?

Тут вазочка разлетелась на куски, полка с грохотом рухнула, ножка у стула отвалилась, и он рассыпался на щепки, с потолка белым дождем посыпалась известка, а сам обскур черной змеей, извиваясь, вылетел в дверь спальни.  
  
Разрушения в этот раз оказались куда как скромнее. Видимо, Криденс уже привык к этой квартире. А может, действовала охранная магия Людвига – судя по всему, она у него была довольно мощная.

***  
  
Поутру Грейвз, мрачный, как медведь, которого зимой подняли из берлоги, отправился в ванную и услышал из-за запертой двери звуки рвотного спазма.  
  
Хм, возможно, такова реакция организма на явление обскура. Это не могло быть легко, учитывая, что обычно носители этой тьмы и до десяти лет не доживали. Обскур основательно травил своего хозяина, хотя вроде бы у Криденса выработался к нему уникальный иммунитет. Но, видимо, всё же не сполна.  
  
Грейвз думал об этом, усевшись рядом с дверью по-турецки и прислонившись спиной и затылком к стене. Жестом он призвал из спальни сигареты, спички и пепельницу и прямо тут же закурил.  
  
Противно ему не было, и он хотел посмотреть, насколько плохо Криденсу.  
  
Спустя минуты две в ванной наступила тишина, потом раздался плеск воды, стало слышно, как Криденс чистит зубы и полоскает рот, потом снова наступила тишина. Словно парень чего-то ждал. Может быть, услышал, как пришел Грейвз и чувствовал его присутствие.  
  
Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Персиваль успел выкурить две сигареты – не спеша.  
  
– Это тебя после обскура так? – спросил он, когда Криденс показался – довольно бледный, но вовсе не изможденный. Хотя под глазами все же темнели круги.

– Уйдите, – холодно произнес Криденс. – Идите выпейте кофе, позавтракайте, почитайте газету…  
  
– Теперь ты говоришь мне, что делать? – нехорошо улыбнулся Грейвз.  
  
– А когда закончите завтрак, меня здесь не будет, – точно не слыша, продолжал Криденс. – У меня нет вещей, только одеться. Вы даже не заметите.

– Эй. А ты не думал, что я тебя просто не отпущу? Чтобы ты опять шатался по городу, и я узнавал об обрушениях то тут, то там?  
  
– В тюрьму я не сяду. Вы не поймаете. Я быстрее вас.  
  
– Я сказал – я не отпускаю тебя.  
  
– Я не ваш заключенный.  
  
– Ошибаешься, – ощерился Грейвз и с каким-то наслаждением снова почувствовал закипающую ярость. – Просто у твоей тюрьмы более комфортабельные условия, чем у всех остальных, ну да ты ведь у нас уникум. И тюремщик с тобой мягок, как масло. Так на что тебе жаловаться? На свободу я тебя не выпущу, и не мечтай даже. Ты опасный преступник.  
  
Криденс пожал плечами и попробовал пройти мимо Персиваля, как мимо тумбочки, но тот схватил его за запястье, сжав с почти недопустимой силой. Парень начинал его всерьез бесить.  
  
Криденс уставился на его руку так, будто это была змея или хищное растение.

– Не трогайте меня, – хрипло прошептал он, – не трогайте, вы сами не знаете, что делаете… Вы меня возненавидите сразу же, как узнаете, я стану вам противен… так же противен, как и он… вы же ясно тогда сказали… понятно было, что вам это отвращение внушает… Я сам-то себе противен, так что это вовсе не из-за обскура... Просто я такой грязный... так это всё ужасно... Но больше всего перед вами стыдно... Не смогу вас видеть. Не смогу.  
  
Но Грейвз не разжимал пальцев, хотя на тонком запястье, наверное, уже отметина появилась, как красный браслет. Останутся синяки, абсолютно точно, – и даже при такой простой невинной мысли чудовище внутри Грейвза заходилось в необъяснимой эйфории.  
  
– Не хочешь объясниться?  
  
– Я такой же, как они! – выкрикнул Криденс ему в лицо, и глаза у него были совсем бешеные. Но не обскура, нет, а больные, страстные человеческие глаза, разом заблестевшие от слез. Может быть, поэтому, еще даже не услышав ничего, Грейвз задышал чаще и тяжелее, и по загривку мурашки побежали резвым табуном.  
  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя совсем голым, хотя на нем были белая майка и пижамные штаны.  
  
– Я такой же, – теперь мальчишка не кричал, а шептал. – Как те мужчины. Как тот лысый, который пытался меня купить. Мне сегодня снился сон, в нем я делал то, что он тогда у меня просил… только с вами. Стоял на коленях… и делал это… ртом… Долго. Только мне не было противно. Я хотел этого. И хотел, чтобы вы меня трогали… всего. Везде. Понимаете. А вы. Вы один раз ко мне прикоснулись… и хотели меня сбросить какому-то чужому учителю… потому что вам и так-то неприятно, а сейчас вообще будет… мерзко совсем. Вы же тогда сказали про Гриндевальда, что у него извращенное дно… так вот, у меня тоже… Может, это заразно, я не знаю.  
  
И Криденс вырвал руку из захвата. Однако не уходил, а стоял, склонив голову, даже не смотрел прямо. Но Грейвз все равно ясно услышал звук, с каким захлопнулась ловушка. Его словно размазало по стене, как кости вынули из тела. Будто бутылку бурбона выпил разом на голодный желудок.  
  
– Я избегаю учить тебя, потому что мне придется тебя касаться, в этом ты прав. Но, видимо, мы все тут заразились от Гриндевальда. А может, у каждого бывает свой дудочник-крысолов, перед которым мы – только крысы, в беспамятстве и безумии бегущие к бездне. Ты – мой дудочник, Криденс.  
  
Он вынудил себя подняться, и сейчас они стояли друг против друга. Криденс мелко-мелко дрожал, но упрямо засунул руки в карманы купального халата, пытаясь держаться независимо.  
  
– И не трогаю я тебя только потому, что тебе всего лишь семнадцать, – после небольшой паузы вбил последний гвоздь в крышку собственного гроба Персиваль Грейвз.  
  
Молчание повисло такое плотное, что его можно было резать на куски, как торт. Как черный торт, на котором погасли все бесчисленные свечи, которые Персиваль мысленно зажигал во исполнение одного-единственного желания.  
  
Но через долгие-долгие секунды губы Криденса дрогнули и раскрылись – как будто персик разрезали пополам, вот как это выглядело.  
  
– Мне двадцать два, – сказал он, и глаза его посветлели, стали цвета виски. – Мать всегда нарочно писала во всех бумагах, что я младше, чтобы дольше получать некоторые льготы. Талоны на еду, например. Деньги от благотворителей на наш приют. Мне уже двадцать два, а вы – идиот, сэр.  
  
И, не дав Грейвзу ни секунды опомниться, он гибко и крепко обхватил его рукой за шею и прижался губами к его губам.  
  
И нет, не отстранился сразу же, утопая в неловкости. Ничего подобного.  
  
У него был не очень умелый, но невозможно нежный и горячий, очень настойчивый рот, и Грейвз сам не понял, как упал в этот поцелуй, как погрузился в него с головой, как ответил на него и отвечал долго-долго, даже не додумавшись обнять парня в ответ, только потянувшись всем телом, так что когда Криденс все же от него оторвался,  
– пошатнулся и чуть не упал.  
  
Но Криденса уже не было рядом. А вот лампа в абажуре, освещавшая холл в этот серый рассветный час, разлетелась на мелкие осколки со звоном и треском.  
  
Грейвз закурил третью сигарету и пошел на кухню. Он нуждался в чашке, а лучше даже в нескольких, очень крепкого кофе.  
  
Хотя на самом деле, конечно, сейчас он отчаянно нуждался совсем не в этом.  
  
Ему едва удалось унять дрожь в руках, чтобы насыпать зерна в кофемолку.


	5. Chapter 5

Если честно, Грейвз с трудом мог припомнить, когда он предавался страсти на трезвую голову и не в туалете кабака. Ну, исключая Серафину, но с ней это было скорее служебной надобностью. Чистый прагматизм, торговка палочками была права.

Никакой ответственности, никакого трепета и уж тем более никакого интереса к душевным переживаниям своих партнеров он никогда не испытывал.

Персиваль Грейвз считал, что если уж тебе повезло вырасти в брутального нарцисса, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это не валить других своей короной за край пропасти.

С Криденсом всё было не так, и это, если честно, выводило Грейвза из себя. Он вовсе не чувствовал себя готовым к долгим ухаживаниям и нежным прелюдиям, но ведь парень-то был морально искалечен своей сукой-мамашей. И добит Гриндевальдом, высоси его дементор.

Честное слово, как в том гадком анекдоте: «Ебу и плачу, ебу и плачу».

И Грейвз бы с радостью посмеялся, не окажись сам в такой ситуации.

Пока Криденс не проявлял ответных чувств, можно было старательно не замечать слона в комнате. Но теперь этот слон занимал собой всё поле зрения.

И, разумеется, теперь Криденс ждал продолжения истории.

И то, что Грейвз  стал с такой яростной самоотдачей работать, что дома не ночевал сутками, не могло мальчишку не задевать. Он обижался, ревновал, прятал глаза, когда они с Грейвзом все же иногда ужинали вместе, кратко и сухо отвечал на вопросы о том, как проходит освоение учебников по магии, и тонкие его пальцы сжимали ручку вилки или ложки так, что белели от усилия.

Грейвз только на эти пальцы, если честно, и мог смотреть. В глаза – не мог, на губы – тоже. Они выглядели воспаленными, эти глаза. Они выглядели истерзанными, эти губы.

И он теперь знал их на вкус.

Мог сорваться в любую минуту.

Был близок к насилию как никогда.

Весь дом звенел от избытка подавленных чувств, как тетива лука. Обскур не проявлялся, но в доме и так всё время что-то падало, трещало, разбивалось, разваливалось, осыпалось, звенело, дрожало. Людвиг горестно причитал над расколотым фарфором, отломившимися ручками и ножками у мебели, трещинами на потолках с лепниной – и едва успевал с починкой. Люстры взрывались тысячей хрустальных брызг с завидным постоянством.

Иногда Грейвз думал, что вкупе разрушений тут больше, чем от обскура.

Для самого Грейвза вишенкой на торте стала неосторожность при задержании взбесившегося оборотня, которая дорого ему стоила. Оборотень порвал ему бок, и слава Мерлину, что не горло, потому что известный своей собранностью инспектор в тот день был непростительно рассеян.

Хотя нет, будем честны: беспричинно зол на белый свет и поэтому – непростительно рассеян. В последнее время он был на взводе до белых пятен перед глазами, и никакой быстрый секс по злачным местам облегчения не приносил.

Его, конечно, быстро заштопали колдомедики, а прививку от оборотничества, как и от бешенства, ставили всем аврорам регулярно, так что всё обошлось. Однако злости не убавило, а наоборот. Сначала, значит, Гриндевальд шлепает его заклятьем по темечку по время расслабленной прогулки, как какую-нибудь глупую сучку. Теперь Грейвз сам подставляется, потому что стал трепетен, как мамаша-наседка.

Ну ладно, может быть, со стороны всё выглядело совсем не так глупо: оборотень был огромный, страшный, знаменитый своей силой и к тому же полностью свихнувшийся. Грейвз не спасовал, нет, он опередил собственных авроров, но все же сил и быстроты реакции его не рассчитал, послав империус. Ну что за дурак: где вервольф, а где человек, пусть даже сильный маг, ведь даже обычный пес быстрее самого натренированного человека раз в семь.

Правда, на аваду воли Грейвзу хватило даже при наличии огромной рваной раны – как раз успел вдарить между глаз зарвавшейся твари, и тут собственные глаза заволокло тьмой.

Так что в аврорате его считали героем. В медичке над ним вообще кудахтали без меры, будто он уже одной ногой на том свете стоял. Впрочем, может, и стоял, хорошо, что передали его колдомедикам со всей возможной быстротой. Трое суток заставили пролежать, а потом он с руганью вырвался домой. Поехал на такси, на трансгрессию его, конечно, не хватило.

И, пока ехал, думал о странном. Темнота, которая опустилась на него после стычки с волком, могла оказаться и вечной темнотой. И он бы так и не узнал, как это бывает, когда...

Как это бывает.

***

Криденс встретил его на пороге, будто всё это время сидел под дверью, – бледный, с подглазинами. Он и раньше-то цветущим видом не отличался, но за эти трое суток изменился так, словно снова был принужден жить на заброшенных метростанциях и голодать. Хотя Людвиг не позволил бы никому голодать, уж в этом Грейвз был уверен.

И, конечно, Криденс сразу приметил кривую походку Грейвза – как тот припадает на левую ногу, как неловко снимает пальто.

Ну, всё равно лучше, чем ревнивый обскур. Если уж выбирать из двух зол.

– Что с вами? Вы ранены?!

– Мерлин, вот только ты не начинай носиться, как курица, – поморщился Грейвз.

– Где вы были столько времени? Я думал… я думал…

– Что я уже лежу где-нибудь, хладный и недвижимый?

– Нет, – со страхом отшатнулся от него Криденс, как будто ему и в голову такое не могло прийти. – Думал, что вы просто… ушли. Просто. Оставили всё… Я ведь вам надоел, я видел.  Зачем вам… А вы! Оказывается, вы! Вы!

Грейвз с трудом стащил с себя пиджак и сел на кровать. В ходе этого бессмысленного трепа они успели дойти до его спальни. Ну, кто дошел, а кто доковылял.

Криденс там еще что-то невыразимое пытался выразить, даже руками махал, но Грейвз просто молча на него смотрел. Молча и тяжело. Звук будто отключило.

Раньше он в эти сказки не верил. Не верил, что внутри может быть так горячо и так темно. Не верил, что желание может быть глухим, глухим ко всем мольбам. Не слышать писка морали совсем.

– Раздевайся, – прервал он Криденса.

– Что? – вскинулся тот ошарашенно на полуслове.

– Раздевайся, – повторил Грейвз, начав медленно развязывать галстук. – Больше я не буду с тобой нянчиться, Криденс. Ты сам напросился в тот раз. Либо ты идешь ко мне в постель, либо валишь из моего дома. Вот такой я бессердечный скот.

Криденс где-то с минуту смотрел себе под ноги. Потом спросил:

– Можно, я выключу свет?

Грейвз милостиво кивнул.

– Сегодня можно. Но ночник оставь. Только не взрывай его, ради всех фей, пусть хоть что-то в этом доме останется целым.

Надежды эти оказались напрасны. Неконтролируемые выплески магии были такой силы, что спальня к утру походила на выжженное пепелище, покрытое ровным слоем мелких осколков, в том числе от вынесенного окна. Стеклу здесь не везло хронически.

Грейвз жалел лишь об одном – что не мог двигаться с полной свободой: плотная повязка через живот все же стесняла его. Однако судя по тому, как непрерывно подвывал Криденс во время их нескольких соитий, Грейвз всё же был хорош. Скромность и правила приличия в постели совершенно лишние, он всегда так считал. Криденс успел сгореть со стыда раз шесть – его щеки пылали даже на ощупь, он пытался сопротивляться некоторым вещам, что-то бормоча и заикаясь. Мамочка ему о таком, наверное, не рассказывала, поскольку сама бы вообразить не смогла, что подобное можно вытворять с человеческим телом. Да и книги о Страшном суде вряд ли о таком повествовали. Хотя кто их, извращенцев сектантских, знает.

В общем, как Грейвз и подозревал, знания мальчишки в этой сфере были весьма туманны. Одно дело знать, что есть такая штука – похоть между двумя мужчинами, ну, быть осведомленным о паре-тройке действий, теоретически. Совсем другое – испытать это на себе, причем от взрослого мужика, который решил получить всё сполна.       

Но в парне и впрямь было много скрытых талантов и скрытых пороков. Обскур внутри него, Грейвз прямо чувствовал это, заходился от удовольствия, от осознания порочности всего, что с ним Грейвз делал. Но Криденса всё это тоже возбуждало. Его столько раз наказывали за грехи, которых он не совершал, что теперь он с наслаждением утопал в грехе реальном. Лучше, как говорится, быть, чем слыть.

Утро после такой ночи обещало быть томным, но внезапно стало очень бодрым.

***

Едва Грейвз проснулся, по обыкновению рано (ничто не могло сбить выработанный годами режим) и побрел на кухню варить кофе, весь помятый, покусанный и исцарапанный, будто бы занимался не любовью, а войной, как перед глазами завертелось разноцветное облако трансгрессии и посередь кухни возникло чудное виденье.

Серафина, мать ее, собственной персоной.

Грейвз чуть заикой не сделался.

Потом вспомнил о Криденсе, беззаботно спящем в соседней комнате, и ярко осознал, что внезапные инфаркты в раннем возрасте – вовсе не страшилки врачей.

– Чем обязан? – без особой радости поприветствовал он своего босса. – Что случилось?

– Ты! – ткнул в него острым ноготком Серафина. – В последнее время как с цепи сорвался! Лезешь на рожон! Как тебя угораздило подставиться этому волчаре Джерри?

– Я никогда не прятался за спины подчиненных.

– Это известно, но, кроме храбрости, должна быть и голова на плечах! А у тебя в последнее время ее не наблюдается.

– Намекаешь, что я тупой? – прищурил левый глаз Грейвз.

– Тебя как подменили!

– А ты проверь! Что за намеки, Серафина?

– Я не это имею в виду, – немного сдала назад министр. – Я беспокоилась, рана очень опасная, мне рассказали колдомедики в красках, что могло бы тебя ожидать, не будь у тебя твоего фантастического везения.

– Везде одно трепло, – выругался Грейвз. – И нет у меня никакого везения, иначе бы не случилась история с Гриндевальдом.

– Вот за это брось себя корить, никакой твоей вины тут нет, – внезапно успокоилась Серафина, села в кресло и достала откуда-то из карманов пышной юбки крошечный портсигар.

– Да? – рявкнул Грейвз, одновременно доставая спичку, чтобы ей прикурить. – То-то ты намекаешь на отсутствие у меня мозгов!

– Да с мозгами у тебя все в порядке. Пойми, ты мне небезразличен, Персиваль. А ты то к верфольфу лезешь без всякого страховочного тыла, то по канализации в поисках обскура в одиночку шатаешься…

– И об этом доложили, значит. И кто же у меня работает твоим кротом, интересно? Есть пища для размышления.

– Всё в интересах министерства, твой термин здесь неуместен.

– Ну, как видишь, мне даже докладывать не о чем. Про обскура ты знаешь, про операцию с Джерри тоже… чего ж тебе еще хочется?

– Тебя, – просто сказала Серафина.

– Я сейчас немного не в том состоянии, – буркнул Грейвз и неожиданно покраснел.

– В прошлый раз было очень неплохо, настолько неплохо, что мне прямо очень хочется повторить, – мурлыкнула Серафина. И тут же снова сменила тон. – Но сейчас я не за этим. Пусть повязку снимут, тогда я на тебе вдоволь поскачу. Я по поводу обскура. Его видели.

Грейвз тоже сел и взял со стола портсигар. Утро становилось все красочнее с каждой минутой.

– Где? – без эмоций спросил он.

– Будешь смеяться, в магазине палочек около Колумбии. Впрочем, мне не до смеха – если он решил купить палочку, значит, учится магии. И, возможно, его кто-то учит.

– Кто-то с ним был?

– Видели в одиночестве, не знаю, может, и был кто, но ловко прятался. Выбежал, говорят, парень из магазина, как ошпаренный. И исчез. Мы ловим, по сути, энергию. У нас и ловцов-то нет для такого.

– Ну так может, как научится, так и контролировать свою энергию сумеет, и опасным быть перестанет?

– Да ты что, шутишь, что ли? Он же зол на весь мир. Сначала рос с садисткой, потом его использовали, потом пытались убить. Ты бы не хотел отомстить всем и вся на его месте? Он же еще совсем юный. Такие всегда играют в неуловимых мстителей. Только ведь он и вправду неуловимый.

– Значит, по-прежнему хочешь его уничтожить?

– Я не хочу, – пожала плечами Серафина. – Но если он по-прежнему зол, то надо.

– А если нет?

– Ну, вот если он придется к тебе раскаявшийся и покорный, можно будет рассуждать. Только ведь он не придет. Я как вспомню эти белые глаза, меня дрожь берет.

– Как по мне, я бы поставил его на службу в аврорат. Если бы он был управляем… то ценнее кадра не найти. Говоришь, нет ловцов для энергетических сущностей? А вот у нас будет. Равноценный этим существам, потому что сам – такое же существо.

– Мечтать не вредно. Короче, возобновляй поиски, он жив. И может к тебе заявиться с определенными намерениями. Ты ведь на него охоту объявил. Да и потом… возможно, он видит в тебе Гриндевальда, а тот ему много зла причинил. Двусмысленная у тебя позиция, Перси.

Грейвз пыхнул сигаретой, в мыслях воскресив события ночи. Двусмысленнее не бывает, это правда.

– Пора мне, сплошные встречи с иностранцами сегодня, – поднялась Серафина, и в ушах качнулись длинные платиновые серьги с сапфирами. – Поцеловать тебя я могу? У тебя повязка не на челюсти, слава Мерлину. И я очень надеюсь, что ниже экватора тоже всё работает.

Грейвз смолчал, опасаясь ляпнуть что-нибудь самовоспламеняющееся.

От Серафины за милю разило восточными духами, и помада у нее была липкая, как клей для мух. И это не был короткий дежурный поцелуй. Так что совсем неудивительно, что пламя газовой горелки погасло, а от потолка неожиданно отвалился пласт штукатурки, хотя Людвиг только позавчера ее обновил.

Однако переход министра магии из модуса наседки в модус змеи всегда происходил быстро и с поразительной легкостью.

– Если бы ты не проявил себя героически на поле боя с Джерри, – сказала Серафина, когда, наконец, отлепилась от него и поправила прическу, – и если бы не трахался так хорошо, я бы тебе всыпала за то, что прошляпил обскура. Возможно, я даже признаю твою правоту – он может быть нужен нам в качестве оружия. Но в любом случае надо его найти. Он свободно разгуливает по улицам города, а что делают твои доблестные авроры? Ловят мышей. Сконцентрируйся, Персиваль. Когда это ты упускал жирный кусок? Волк еще не так стар, чтобы промахиваться при охоте.

И ее пышные юбки завертелись в пестром облаке трансгрессии, так что в глазах зарябило.

Грейвз вздохнул и затянулся дымом, сосредоточенно разглядывая букеты ирисов на обоях.

– Хватит стоять за дверью, – сказал он. – Иди сюда, но, ради Мерлина, дай мне хоть пять минут передохнуть до следующего раунда. И свари мне уже этот гребаный кофе.


	6. Chapter 6

После незабываемого визита Серафины Криденс как-то разом замкнулся, будто его выключили.

Нет, конечно, Грейвз знал, что мальчишка чудовищно ревнив, но не настолько же. И ведь странно: никакого жаркого скандала после того, как Серафина покинула дом в то утро, не последовало. Наоборот, Криденс будто бы успокоился, ловко сварил кофе, сварганил весьма сносную яичницу с беконом, а потом тихо сидел напротив и наблюдал с умиленным лицом, как Грейвз, хмурый и молчаливый, ее поглощает.

– И что, даже не воткнешь нож в лежачего? – недоверчиво спросил Грейвз.

Криденс покачал головой. В глаза он не смотрел, выводил вилкой на скатерти замысловатые знаки.

– И даже это твое черное и дымное альтер-эго не восстанет?

Криденс вспыхнул, но снова покачал головой.

Всё это выглядело крайне подозрительно. Обскура не так легко было обуздать, если что-то пришлось ему не по нраву. Но Криденс, видимо, всё же это сделал, Грейвз был убежден: он помнил, как резво скакала с потолка штукатурка и как возбужденно тряслась лампа, когда Серафина решила полезть с поцелуями.

Грейвз еще что-то спросил бы, но момент разрушился внезапным появлением Людвига, который, не стесняясь, пер несколько бутылок с янтарным содержимым по направлению к тайнику. Возможно, он немного промахнулся с трансгрессией, намереваясь оказаться сразу в шкафу, и теперь застыл изваянием ровно посреди кухни, воровато оглядываясь. Правда, тотчас же принял обычный для него снисходительный вид, а после короткой паузы залихватски щелкнул пальцами.

Тут же на глазах изумленной публики из пустой вазочки посреди стола поползла свежая роза, а за стеной включился граммофон, расплескивая по квартире звуки задорного свинга.

– Даже любители классики иногда могут позволить себе немного свежих нот в искусстве, – с назиданием промолвил он и с треском пропал.

– Ну вот, – обреченно сказал Грейвз. – Сначала он насильно сделал нас «любителями классики», а теперь популяризирует джаз.

– Что такое джаз? – просто спросил Криденс.

Грейвз неверяще на него посмотрел, но потом спохватился – действительно, богадельня у сумасшедшей пуританки не то место, где можно познакомиться с джазом.

– Ну, ты слышишь, что играет? Нравится тебе?

Криденс настороженно прислушался и неуверенно кивнул. Потом кивнул уже увереннее.

– Как будто идешь на войду и при этом танцуешь, – проговорил он спустя еще пару секунд.

И тут Персиваль Грейвз понял, что, несмотря на все запреты Серафины, которая к джазовой музыке относилась с таким же бурным неодобрением, как и к алкоголю, он просто обязан одно хорошее дело в этой жизни сделать, пока его не доконали оборотни, гриндевальды и сексуальные аппетиты босса.

Как бы Криденс от него ни прятался и ни притворялся ветошью.

***

Подпольный магический джаз-клуб находился в колыбели джаз-клубов немагических – на 52-й стрит, между магазином обуви и банковской конторой, недалеко от Бродвея.

Грейвз и Криденс подошли к неприметной зеленой двери, когда уже совсем стемнело: джазисты играли с вечера и до самого утра, а днем спали, ели и занимались житейскими делами, так было что с магами, что с немагами, распорядок один.

После зеленой двери им пришлось спуститься глубоко в подвал по крутой красной лестнице, отирая спины о стены, выкрашенные желтой масляной краской.

В самом подвале стены были из простого грубого кирпича, лишь в нескольких местах украшены витыми панелями из цветной латуни, а пол устилали красные потертые ковры. Народу в маленькое помещение набилась тьма-тьмущая, и поток разношерстной публики перетекал от бара к маленькой подиум-сцене. Все дымили, как паровозы, хоть топор вешай. Кроме дыма, пахло спиртными парами и какими-то крепчайшими духами, а также погребной сыростью и горячим потом – многие умудрялись в этой толпе еще и танцевать.

Но Криденс, как вошел, не обращал внимания на толкотню и дым клубами, не слышал вопросов Грейвза, игнорировал заинтересованные взгляды, не увлекся и шоу бармена, жонглирующего открытыми бутылками без потери капли спиртного.

Криденс смотрел на сцену, где в круге света пела вейла.

Нет, конечно, Грейвз знал, кто такие вейлы и насколько сильно их очарование. Однако на него самого оно не слишком-то действовало: может быть, сказалась его симпатия к мужском полу, хоть и давно задавленная, а может быть, причина заключалась в том, что как-то довелось ему видеть вейл в истинном обличье.

Ну ладно-ладно, вот Ньют Скамандер сейчас бы точно вспыхнул от праведного возмущения, – не истинном, а вызванном страхом. Ничего очаровательного в разозленных или испуганных вейлах не нашел бы даже самый страстный их фанат. В эмоциональной буре они походили на злых птиц, да они и были птицами – с хищными когтями, чешуйчатыми серыми крыльями и острыми клювами, и звуки издавали похожие на клекот, да еще и плевались магическим огнем.

Вейлы считались чем-то средним между оборотнями и анимагами, и ухо с ними требовалось держать востро, как говаривала бабушка Грейвза. Однако мало кто думал об этом, когда вейла включала свои чары на полную катушку – тут тебе и дивные мерцающие глаза, и тонкий стан, и пышные струящиеся волосы, и неповторимая грация, и плавная походка, и, конечно же, нежнейший, богатый на модуляции и обертоны голос. Вейлы, кроме всего прочего, являлись еще и родственниками сирен и русалок.

Но Криденс, вероятно, очень мало знал о волшебных существах. Мерлин, да он о себе-то почти ничего не знал, будучи волшебным существом. И поэтому, разумеется, открыл рот и словно бы прилип к полу ботинками, даже не реагировал на то, что Грейвз тянул его за рукав.

Персиваль с певичкой был знаком, она выступала свидетелем в одном сложном расследовании – голос у нее действительно был невероятный, усталости она не ведала, могла петь ночи напролет, а одевалась так, что у всех мужчин глаза выскакивали из орбит и качались на стебельках, как у ракообразных. Правда, с точки зрения Грейвза, ей не хватало вкуса, ну да кто будет оценивать вейлу, да еще в джаз-клубе, с этой стороны. Вот и сейчас она покачивала бедрами, вся обтянутая алым бархатом, как точеная статуэтка, и роскошную грудь едва-едва сдерживал декольтированный вырез, казалось, вот она еще немного ниже склонится к микрофону, и вся роскошь устремится наружу…

– Криденс, учись управлять своими глазными мышцами. И теми, что отвечают за слюноотделение, – тоже. Габриэль для тебя слишком уж роковая женщина.

– Ты знаешь ее имя? – восторженно спросил Криденс, и Грейвз подавил желание закатить глаза.

– Да кто ж его не знает, – хмыкнул он, протискиваясь в угол к  маленькому круглому столику, который чудом был только что покинут и еще никем не занят. – Ты вокруг посмотри, все же на нее пялятся, а в конце выступления завалят цветами и подарками. Это главная приманка клуба, хозяин знает, что делает.

Тут Криденс внезапно помрачнел.

– Ты ведь наверняка с ней… ты ее…

– Тш-ш… Джентльмену неприлично вести такие беседы, не так ли? – приложил палец к губам Грейвз, усаживаясь на кожаный диван и увлекая за собой юношу.

– Да кто бы говорил о приличиях, – Криденс нацепил вежливую улыбку, но с темы сворачивать не собирался, и Грейвза это грело, если честно. Да ладно, приятно обжигало, кого он тут обманывает. Про то, что сам попался на чары Габриэль, Криденс очень быстро позабыл и теперь нехорошо щурил глаза.

Как бы обскура не выпустил. А то жалко будет клуба, один из лучших на 52-й.

– Нет, я ее не трахал, – прошептал Грейвз прямо Криденсу в ухо. – Доволен? Меня не очень привлекают вейлы. Этим я отличаюсь от большинства мужчин, уж поверь. Но слушать ее приятно. Будь объективен. Выпьем?

Криденс молча кивнул, вроде успокоился.

Грейвз еще и пальцем не пошевельнул, а у их столика уже появился юноша в темном, он гордо держал на подносе бутылку и пару стаканов, будто бы драгоценную корону. Это был презент от хозяина заведения, который всегда наблюдал за тем, что творится в зале, даже если его самого не было видно. Грейвза он, конечно, узнал. Старина Фредди, хитрый, как лис, всегда подмасливал кого надо и как надо. А ведь остальным посетителям приходилось подходить к бару и называть бармену заказ, а потом самим нести стаканы к месту посиделок. Здесь не очень-то расшаркивались перед гостями.

Бурбон оказался превосходным.

Они сидели и даже не разговаривали, просто слушали Габриэль и чернокожий оркестр, искусно переплетавший мелодии рояля, саксофона и нескольких труб. Но и молчать Грейвзу было непривычно уютно, а еще уютно касаться плечом плеча Криденса и исподтишка им любоваться. Тот впервые оделся на выход в пошитые гоблинским ателье вещи – сорочка, брюки, пиджак, галстук, всё на нем сидело идеально и подчеркивало экзотическую красоту лица и легкость фигуры.

В общем, очень все было хорошо, пока Криденс не спросил, пытаясь скрыть напряжение в голосе:

 – У тебя будут проблемы из-за меня?

– С чего ты решил?

– Но я слышал разговор…

– Вот именно, ты слышал разговор. Таких разговоров каждый день в конторе не счесть. Это не твоя головная боль, малыш. Некоторые волнуются о том, что наступит конец света. Этого же боялась твоя мамаша? Или что земля сойдет вдруг со своей оси… Только смысл строить подобные прогнозы, если не имеешь никаких сил предотвратить подобное? Волноваться надо о том, на что можешь воздействовать.

Криденс крепко стиснул стакан с бурбоном, а второй  рукой под столом нащупал руку Грейвза и сжал его пальцы своими. Таких сантиментов Персиваль себе ни с кем не позволял, да и кто бы ему раньше сказал – громко и зло посмеялся бы. Но сейчас не стал руку вырывать и даже вежливо убирать, а ответил на пожатие, а после начал гладить длинные тонкие пальцы.

Развезло, подумал он про себя. Столько всего сразу – волчара этот недоделанный, рваная рана, потеря крови, больничные растворы, потом сногсшибательный визит Серафины, теперь вот виски и джаз, да когда он себе последний раз позволял свободно, без спешки, послушать джаз? Всегда всё было как на карусели: пришел куда-то, быстро надрался, трахнул кого-то на лестнице у черного входа,  моргнул, оп-па – и ты снова на работе, вливаешь в себя галлоны кофе…

_– Все хотят лишь одного_

_И в барах,_

_И сквозь дым переполненных ресторанов,_

_Это любовь — да, все, чего мы ищем —_

_Это чтобы нас кто-то полюбил…_

– заливалась Габриэль, и Криденс тихонько вздохнул.

А потом попросил:

– Ты можешь… можешь сейчас... пойти со мной… и…

Грейвз непонимающе на него смотрел, и мальчишка начал наливаться темным пурпуром.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты _взял_ меня, – пояснил он, и хоть и смущался, смотрел при этом упрямо. – Прямо сейчас. В туалете.

– Э-э-э, – глубокомысленно сказал Грейвз, чувствуя, как сладко екает где-то в солнечном сплетении. – Не думаю, что тебе понравится так… это, знаешь ли, довольно грязно…

– Не надо делать из меня трепетную барышню, – окрысился Криденс. – Мне не нужно романтики, слышишь? Я хочу. Просто, возможно, ты сам уже не хочешь… Тогда скажи прямо, не надо вот этого всего… Меня никто особо до тебя не жалел, и я не умер, как видишь.

– Ну, считай, что я первый у тебя такой. Только я не пожалел. Это не жалость, Криденс.

– А что? – жадно спросил тот, и показалось Грейвзу, что даже обскур мелькнул в его лице, такой же жадный.

– Придешь в среднюю кабинку через две минуты, – глухо ответил Грейвз, тяжело поднимаясь с места.

Все-таки рана от зубов оборотня и крепкий алкоголь плохо сочетались и ловкости уж точно не добавляли.

Но ловкость сейчас и не нужна была. В конце концов, Криденс сам напросился, знал, что Грейвз в пьяном виде похож на йети и гриндилоу одновременно.

Поэтому Персиваль себя отпустил. Совсем. Скрестил Криденсу руки на хлипкой скрипучей дверке, уткнул его лоб в это скрещение и трахал с оттягом, без жалости – раз уж жалость здесь никому не была нужна. Кажется, у него даже швы разошлись, ну да плевать. Он просто двигался, и двигался, и двигался, похабно, как животное, и ему казалось, что в венах течет жидкий огонь. Кажется, он даже рычал.

Слава Мерлину, Криденса он вроде не покалечил, да и обскур не появился.

Но вот домой они явно трансгрессировали сразу после этого совершенно безумного соития, и явно не с помощью Грейвза – тот был не в состоянии совершить трансгрессию. В облаке обскура, понял Грейвз, когда оказался на своей кровати, и бархатная тьма ласково коснулась его, будто поглаживая.

– Ты совсем сбрендил, малыш, – просипел Персиваль. – Тебя могли заметить. Доехали бы на таксомоторе.

 – Ночью все кошки серы, – улыбнулся Криденс и прикоснулся уже своими человеческими пальцами ко лбу пьяного и обессиленного любовника. – А обскуры тем более.

И Грейвз провалился в сон, а через целую вечность, по его подсчетам, его подбросило от дребезжащих воплей телефона.

Звонила Серафина – а она нечасто прибегала к этому виду связи.

– Объявился твой обскур, – сообщила она без обиняков, и даже сквозь телефонные помехи он слышал еще не утихшее изумление в ее голосе. – Пришел с повинной. Сказал: делайте со мной что хотите, мне надоело прятаться и жить, как крысе.

Грейвз целую минуту молча сидел на кровати и пялился в пол, а потом сорвался с места и принялся разбрасывать вещи, ища одновременно палочку, брюки, расческу и ботинки, морщась от боли в боку и крепко прижимая трубку к уху, благо провод был длинный.

– И что? Что ты? – проорал он Серафине.

– А что я? Ты же вроде хотел его на службу в аврорат поставить. Приходи и решай, сидит в камере, тебя дожидается.

– С чего это ты вдруг стала такая мягкая? – подозрительно спросил Грейвз.

Трубка помолчала, а потом вздохнула.

– Гриндевальд сбежал.

– Да какого х… Как?!

– Никто не знает, как. Но обскур может его найти. Ты знал, что они, как собаки, чуют след того, кто их обидел? Такие непрощающие твари, злопамятные очень. Как-то они прозревают своих обидчиков, если вызывают видения. Следишь за моей мыслью?  

– То есть ты хочешь натаскать обскура, как аврорскую ищейку, а потом натравить его по следу Гриндевальда?

Злость была белой и холодной, как северные льды.

– А разве ты сам не хочешь пойти по следу Гриндевальда, с ищейкой или без?

– Я поговорю с обскуром, – сморщившись, как от боли, пообещал Грейвз. – Вернее… с Бэрбоуном. Да,  возможно, ты и права. Как всегда.

Серафина едва успела положить трубку, как облако трансгрессии уже закрутило Грейвза, выкинув прямо в маленькую тайную тюрьму Министерства магии, где пребывали те, с чьей судьбой в ведомстве еще не определились.

Криденс сидел в углу своей камеры-клетки, на холодном каменном полу, обняв руками колени и закрыв глаза. Отросшие черные волосы с одного бока скрывали бледное лицо, и одет он был в какие-то страшные тряпки – те, в которых пришел впервые к порогу Грейвза.

Несгибаемому главному аврору самому захотелось опуститься на пол с другой стороны клетки и просто сидеть, упиваясь сладкой горечью, наполнявшей его грудь.

Вместо этого он чеканным шагом подошел к камере и рявкнул:

– Криденс Бэрбоун!

Криденс вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги. Глаза у него сделались испуганные. Он еще больше побледнел, не зная, чего от Грейвза ждать в этих стенах, ожидал, что тот сейчас отведет его на ликвидацию.

– Если хотите жить, – безжалостно продолжал Грейвз и глаз с Криденса не спускал, смотрел тоже безжалостно, – если хотите жить, с этого дня вы поступаете на учебу в школу авроров с последующей обязательной службой в аврорате под моим началом. – Он сделал паузу. – И вы подпишете обязательство по завершению обучения всесторонне помогать аврорату и мне лично в розыске особо опасного преступника Геллерта Гриндевальда.

– Что? – поразился Криденс и метнулся к прутьям клетки, сжал их руками. – Его же поймали!

– Он сбежал, – еле заметно усмехнулся Грейвз. – Удивительная способность к выживанию у таких ублюдков, это не новость. Так вы согласны, Бэрбоун?

Криденс несколько секунд сверлил его встревоженными, спрашивающими глазами, а потом, видимо, до него дошло, и он чуть не свалился от облегчения.

– Согласен. Да, я согласен…

– Однако поблажек не ждите в связи со своей ценной ролью в расследовании, – холодно предупредил Грейвз. – Особенно на моих уроках.

– Я понял, сэр!

– И предупреждаю: от вас потребуется глубокая сосредоточенность на учебе и полная самоотдача. Иногда в очень позднее время. Возможно, даже ночью.

– Учиться у вас и работать под вашим началом будет для меня истинным удовольствием, сэр, – мягко улыбнулся Криденс и сверкнул глазами.

Вот гаденыш. А ведь пару минут назад умирать готовился.

Грейвз невольно ухмыльнулся, а потом протянул руку, и дверь камеры открылась.

– Тогда добро пожаловать в магический мир.


End file.
